Past Times
by kristinakaulitz
Summary: Try to imagine being best friends with Bill Kaulitz when you were young, then he moved away. Then 10 years later. . .You find out he's the singer of the famous band, Tokio Hotel. What will happen when you two meet up again. . .A suspenseful romance.
1. Chapter 1:Shy

Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, besides Kristina and Adrienne.

Review pleaseee.(:

* * *

**Chp 1: Shy**

As I was walking down the hallways of Richor High, I heard my name being called. Actually, more like screamed in a psycho crazy way. I could hear the excitement in her voice. It was my best friend, Adrienne. She could go a _**wee **_bit overboard when it came to the thrilling things in her life.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to where her voice was coming from. Her eyes were as wide as they could possibly go, and she was running full speed, dodging the other kids in the hall.

When she reached me, she grabbed my shoulders and shook them with all her strength.

"You'll never believe who's coming to _**our** _school, Richor High, tomorrow at 12 o'clock!" She screamed.

Adrienne was one of those crazy girls who didn't give a damn what other people thought of her. **Translation:** The complete and total opposite of me. I sighed, everyone was staring at us. Sometimes I just wanted to hide under a rock when she attracted attention. I pulled her out of the hallway and into the girl's bathroom.

"Dude! You need to stop doing that!" I said. She stared at me, then scoffed. "Doing what? Being myself, not caring what other people think of me, and just having fun?!" She asked, furious. Her nostrils were flaring. It was kind of scaring me. I closed my eyes, knowing she was right.

"Yeah. Uhh, I'm sorry Adrienne. I'm just not like you. You know I'm fucking shy as shit." I said. I was majorly shy. **BIG TIME. **I have been practically my whole entire life. I couldn't speak to anyone I didn't know. I only had a few friends. About 6. I've known them all since kindergarten so I was completely comfortable with them.

"I know your not like yourself. Well, in front of people here. But when your with me, Alex, Zach, Joe, Trenton, and Kaity your totally your normal, crazy self. You just need to be more comfortable around people you don't know." Adrienne said as she put her arms out for me to hug her. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. She rubbed my back, and whispered something into my ear. I had no clue what she said but it made me laugh anyways.

She pulled away from me and said, "Now! Let's get your eyeliner fixed!" She pulled me to the mirror. I was shocked, my eyeliner was smeared below my eyes and my mascara was on my eyelids. I started to laugh again, I looked so ridiculous.

"Dude? Was I even crying?" I asked her.  
"Uh. . .No. I don't think so?" She replied. Obviously she was as confused as me. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled out my make-up bag.

"Oh! Before I forget! The people that are coming to our school tomorrow are. . .The band Tokio Hotel!" She exclaimed while jumping up and down with glee.  
"Uh. . .Who are they?" I asked, while fixing my hair.

I stopped when she didn't reply. I turned to see if she had left, but she was still there. She was no longer jumping up and down. No, she was standing there, completely still, arms down her sides, eyes popped wide open, and mouth hanging down to the floor.

"You don't know. . .Who Tokio Hotel is?!" She exclaimed, shocked and confused. I was getting scared. Adrienne got pretty bad when she was pissed. To my surprise all she did was pull out a photo of 4 dudes. One of them looked rather feminine, but he was gorgeous. His hair was literally breath-taking. It stood on all ends. . .Like a pointy afro.

I laughed to myself.

"Who are they?" I asked, leaning in for a closer look.

"Tokio Hotel. He's Bill Kaulitz"-She said, pointing to the guy with the amazing hair-"He's the lead singer. He's Tom"-Pointing to a guy with dirty blonde dreads-"He's the guitarist. . .And he's also Bill's identical twin, but he's older by 10 minutes." She explained.

"Wait? Those two are twins? They look nothing alike." I said, trying to find similarities between the both of them. They had the same eyes, except Bill wore heavy eyeliner. Their noses and lips looked identical as well.

"Yeah, they are twins. You just don't see similarities cause Bill's hair is black and pointy and he wears eyeliner. Anyways! The other members are Georg"-She said pointing to a dude with straight, long brown hair-"He's the bassist...And finally we have Gustav"-She said pointing to a guy that had short blonde hair-"He's the drummer. Bill and Tom are 20. Georg just recently turned 22, and Gustav is 21. They are from Germany, but came out into the United States as well. I am so glad they did." Adrienne had the most gay look on her face, obviously she was totally in love with these boys.

"Oh! And if you find Bill sexy I have really good news for you! He wants a girl that is fun, outgoing, talkative, cute instead of hot or sexy, who is not that aware of his fame, which works for you...Your all of those things. Oh! Your also 5 foot 10 inches, you speak German, and your hands are perfect, soft, and delicate. All you'd need to do is be your full self when you meet him tomorrow. Be crazy, spontaneous, uncontrollable. He loves girls like that!" She squealed.

I was just staring at his picture. I felt like I knew him. . .He looked kinda familiar. No, I was just imagining things.

"Adrienne get real; this guy would never like me. He's perfect in every way. . .And I'm not even close to perfect." I said moving my eyes away from his angelic face. I was ashamed for even liking him.

I wasn't that confident. . .Rarely would guys like me.

"Kristina. . .He likes confident girls to. . .So be confident tomorrow. Please; Oh shit!" She yelled when she looked at the digital clock on the wall.  
"Dude! We have to go! We are gonna be late for class!" She said, pulling me into the hallway. It was nearly deserted. Only a few kids were by their lockers. Thankfully our next class was only a few steps away. We fastly walked to the door. We entered just before the bell rang.

"Why thank you for joining us Miss Lean; Oh, and you as well Miss Chavez." Mrs. Shapota said. I fucking hated that teacher with a burning passion of a thousand suns. Me and Adrienne parted and went to our seats. I sat in the back, she sat in the front. Of course she got to sit by Jeffrey, the hottest guy in this class. I sat by popular bitch girls. Yay for me right? Yeah, _**totally.**_

"I have to go pick up some papers from the office. Stay in your seats and read chapter four." The teacher announced.

As soon as the door closed behind her kids pulled out cell phones, iPods, make-up, and other shit. Adrienne was head-banging and dancing around the classroom. I laughed and pulled out my iPod Touch. I scrolled through the songs to my favorite, Escape To The Stars by Cinema Bizarre. I was singing quietly to myself when I saw Adrienne nodding to me, encouraging me to sing louder. I bit my lip, trying to decide on whether I should raise my voice higher or not.

Even though all my friends say I have an amazing voice I was so afraid to sing in front of other people. I decided to take a chance. I slowly started singing louder and louder. My eyes were closed, but I could feel everyone turning to me. I heard gasps, and whispers from everyone in the crowd. I wanted to open my eyes so badly, but I just couldn't find the guts. As the song ended I heard the applause. The 'whoops'. The whistles. It made my heart race, but do I dare open my eyes? Would this all just be a dream?


	2. Chapter 2:Coming Out Of My Shell

Author's Note: Pleasee, pleasee, pleasee review.(:

* * *

**Chp 2: Coming Out Of My Shell**

School was over. I actually didn't want it to end after what I did in History. I finally sang...In front of actual people. No longer in front of the mirror, no. **REAL; LIVING; BREATHING** people.

I honestly couldn't believe that I did it. It was really shocking for everyone. When I was done singing, I did open my eyes, and everyone was staring at me, astonished of what a voice could come out of the shy girl.  
Or, the 'used-to-be' shy girl. I officially decided that if I could let my voice out; I could let the real me out as well. I would be myself. The crazy, weirdo, nut girl. Just in time to. That amazingly, perfect, Bill Kaulitz was coming tomorrow. I get to meet him as well. I already researched him on my laptop, listened to every single song that his band has made, German and English.  
I fell completely in love with them. Tokio Hotel was my new favorite band, no doubt about it.

Oh! I saw pictures of him when he was like 13. He looked so familiar. . .It's not even funny. He looked like someone I was best friends with, but he had to move to Germany when I was 7 and he was 9. I never heard from him again. He was my first love, even though we were really young, I loved him so much.

I snapped out of my flashbacks of him. I couldn't even remember his name, what was the point? I'd never see that boy again. He probably completely forgot about me.

Whatever.

I was browsing the web when Adrienne IMed me.  
I scanned her message,

"Dude! Since your gonna meet Bill tomorrow and your finally your crazy self around people, you should go shopping!" The letters were bolded and purple. It nearly filled up the whole IM box.

I fastly typed back,

"Where? The only place I ever shop now is Wal-Mart. There's no bright clothes there. That's what I want. Bright/neon clothes and I want skinnies to." I hit send and waited for her to reply.

She was taking a while so I decided to put some music on. I scrolled through my favorites on my YouTube channel 'till I found Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht by Tokio Hotel. It was my new favorite song. The lyrics were just so sweet, and completely amazing.

I hit play and the music started, Bill started singing his breath-taking voice.  
The words,  
'When nothing else matters, I'll become an angel-for only you, and appear every dark night, and then we'll fly far away from here. We'll never be lost again.' literally were absolutely stunning. I mean, Bill wrote those lyrics when he was only around 14 or so. They are so touching.

I looked up from the keyboard to Bill's face. I paused the video, then leaned in close.  
Those eyes. They looked exactly like my best friend's from the past.  
They were a deep brown. They looked right into you without even putting effort into it. Then I remembered his name. His name was Bill...

My childhood best friend was now the singer of Tokio Hotel. I couldn't breathe.  
This was true, my old friend lived his dream. This was always his dream, well, except for him wanting to be a wizard for some time, he always wanted to become a singer in a band with his brother.  
His twin brother. Tom!

I never really liked Tom back then. He was always really mean to me. Now he was the guitarist. Wow, this is really crazy. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't think straight.

But then the 'ding' from Adrienne's IM made me jump. Now the text was just black, but it was humongous.  
It plainly said,

"Hot ! Go there! Then go to the mall in Olympia! That's where it is!"  
I looked back to the name of the site and typed it in to the search bar. Then the site popped up. It showed a picture of a girl in a pair of neon green checkered skinnies and a Tokio Hotel shirt. Below, by her feet, it said, 'Click here for more Tokio Hotel items.'  
I felt a little smile spread across my face as I clicked it. There was shirts, fingerless gloves, hoodies, buttons, and a poster. I wanted them all. I was definitely going to Hot Topic today.  
It looked really expensive though. I clicked the 'bottoms' button and a ton of multi-colored skinnies popped up. Most of them were around $50. My eyes were wide.

'This place IS fucking expensive!' I thought to myself.  
Then I remembered that I've been saying up money for a car. I had about $10,000 or so. That would cover all my expenses in that store. I decided to ask Adrienne if she knew any other stores.

"Yeah, there's Wet Seal, Spencers, Metro, Claire's (It has cute accessories), Journeys, and Pac Sun."

I wrote all the names down on a piece of paper then asked her if she wanted to come shopping with me.

"Hell yes! I'll pick you up in a few."  
I laughed as I read what she typed then signed off. I brushed my hair out, then examined myself in the mirror. My hair was flat. Boring; unlike Adrienne's. Hers was black with blonde streaks that she would dye different colors. She teased her hair as well. I decided I'd buy some hair dye to. I've always wanted platinum blonde hair with neon blue, I guess I'd get it today.

I decided I'd do my eyeliner more heavy and colorful. Black eyeliner with blue eyeshadow to make my brown eyes 'pop'.  
I finished that then used my liquid eyeliner to put a little heart by my eye.  
When I was finished, I put on some mascara then looked at myself. I looked different with this on. . .

But I liked it. It made me look unique. I smiled to myself then grabbed my hairspray. I decided to try to tease my hair.  
I sprayed it all over then took my brush and started.  
Surprisingly, it worked. Just because I have really strong hairspray. I looked amazing. I grabbed a green headband and put it under my hair but kept it over my bangs.

I heard a honk outside, I ran over to my window to see Adrienne waving in her purple slug-bug. Her arm plopped down when she saw me.

Then she yelled,

"You! Look! Fucking! Amazing; dude!"  
I smiled and popped back in my room. I slipped on some gray shorts and a T-shirt with a smiley on it. Grabbed my purse with my money, then ran downstairs.

Thank god I was home alone, 'cause I'm pretty sure that my mom wouldn't let me go. I slipped on my green sneakers and headed out the door.

Adrienne was out of her car with some converse in her hands.  
"These would look much, much better with that outfit." She said, handing them to me.

They were rainbow with black laces. I took them from her hands then hugged her with all my strength.

"Thank you! They are simply amazing Adrienne!" I yelled into her ear.  
She pushed me away then said,

"Your welcome. You can keep them if you want. I have another pair anyways."  
I gasped,

"Really?! That is so awesome of you! I love you Adrienne!"  
I squealed and tossed my sneakers off in my yard. I slipped the converse on, then carefully tied them.

I remembered something important as I was doing this.

"Oh! Adrienne! I have to tell you something, but you probably won't believe me. . ." I said, standing up from the ground.  
She looked at me like I was nuts,

"Dude, I'd believe anything you'd say. Even if you said that you raped a Chinese Mexican midget; I'd believe that." She laughed.  
I became blank faced,

"Adrienne, I'm serious about this." She could rarely take things serious. It was rather annoying.

"OK, OK. What do you want to tell me?" She asked, wiping the grin off her face.

"Uh, okay. Here it goes. I used to be best friends with Bill Kaulitz. . ." I mumbled.  
Her mouth turned up into a big grin again, then she burst out laughing.

"Wow. You actually expect me to believe that? I don't think so." She said in between her laughter.  
I rolled my eyes and walked to the car door.

"I'm telling the truth. But whatever. Go ahead and don't believe me. Let's just go shopping." I said, then opened the door and got strapped in.  
She did the same, and didn't speak.

We sat in silence for about 30 minutes when she finally turned on her radio. It was playing a CD. I instantly knew who it was. Tokio Hotel. Durch Den Monsun was playing, one of their biggest German songs.  
I already knew the lyrics to it, sad, I know.

"Adrienne; why don't you believe me? Why don't you actually think that Bill was my childhood best friend?" I asked her.

Honestly, what was so hard to believe about that? Because he was famous_**now?** _Things change, he was once a normal person, I mean, sheesh.

"It's just they're my favorite band, and it's hard to believe that you were once best friends with the one I'm truly, and deeply in love with..." She confessed.

My heart stopped for a split second.  
'How was that going to work out? My current best friend is in love with the man I love...The man that was once the closest person to me.'  
I thought to myself.

I knew right then and now, that this was going to get really bad.


	3. Chapter 3:Truth, True Love, & Hot Topic!

Author's Note: Holyschiessee! They're finally together again.(: Review pleasee.

* * *

**Chp 3: Truth, True Love, and Hot Topic!**

Shopping was really awkward, I mean, now that Adrienne knew that I used to know Bill Kaulitz she just...  
Ignored me most of the time. The only time she would speak to me was to ask me if something looked good on her. I said yes to everything...  
Even the things that looked like shit on her.

I shopped by myself, good choice at that. Adrienne would probably like the things I wanted and buy them to. I really didn't want her to get the same things as me...  
At school she would probably tell everyone I was copying her.

As Adrienne was shopping in Wet Seal I decided to find Hot Topic on my own.  
I already got some clothes from Wet Seal, including some multi-colored skinnies which were amazing. Green, blue, red, yellow, and orange.

Now I wanted neon clothes. . .  
Stuff like that, so I picked Hot Topic as the store to find some of those things.

When I finally found a map of the mall, I searched for Hot Topic.  
Either I was blind or it just wasn't there anymore. I couldn't find it. . .  
Hopefully they didn't take it out of the mall. I rescanned the list 3 more times, and I finally found it. It was at the other end of the mall.

'Yay!' I thought to myself,  
'Time for a long walk, happy joy joy.'

I started on my journey through the great Olympia mall, shopping bags in hand, iPod in ears. Rocking out to some Tokio Hotel on my way there.

I saw someone who looked alot like Bill Kaulitz. . .  
Nah, I was just imagining things. Why the hell would he be here anyways? I assumed that he already had enough clothing. He could afford to go shopping everyday.

I continued on my way to Hot Topic.

**-5 minutes later-**

Finally. That trip seemed to take forever.  
I saw Hot Topic right in front of me, music coming from the entrance, fucking gnarly looking people entering. This store was my love.

I laughed to myself, and entered.  
Yes, this was the place I wanted to be.

I glanced around at all the clothes, hair products, make-up, shoes...  
Everything in here was awesome. Even the lingerie was completely amazing.  
Skulls = totally bad ass.

I started towards a pair of what looked to be neon green and pink leopard skinnies. I instantly searched through them for my size. Luckily, there was. I pulled them off the rack and held them up to me.  
I could just imagine what I would look like in them. Hardcore. Since there was no carts or baskets in sight, I held onto them and wandered off into the depths of the store.

I decided I would purchase what I had so far, cause my arm felt like it was going to die any second.  
I quickly made my way to checkout line. There was only 1 person ahead of me, thank god they didn't have as much stuff as I did.

I had a ton of shit. Pants, shirts, shoes, make-up, hair dye, jewelry, and a Tu-Tu.

After about 2 minutes the woman in front of me was getting her bag and paying her money. The cashier smiled as I reached the counter.

"Seems like your on a 5 million dollar shopping spree." She said, laughing.  
I laughed along with her, then said,

"Nah, just about 10,000 or so."  
"Hm. . .Your glad you have that much, this store is really expensive, as you could've probably guessed." The cashier said, which I learned her name was Jill, from her name-tag. (I am not a stalker)

"Yes, I realized that. This is actually my first time shopping here." I explained to her.

"Really? Well, I can tell by how much you've bought that you like it here?" She said with a questionable tone.

"Yes, this place is amazing. I'm not even done shopping yet, I just bought all of this right now 'cause my arms were starting to hurt." I confessed.

"Oh, well, how 'bout I hold onto all of this, then when your arms start to hurt more, bring all of your stuff to me?" She suggested, and boy am I glad she did.

"Really? Thanks, that would be really helpful for the sake of my weak arms." I laughed.

"No problem, just come back up here and hand me your stuff when you need to." She said, nodding her head.

"Okay, once again, thanks." I smiled, then turned back into the jungle of the bright.

**-16 minutes later-**

I went through the whole entire store, and found everything I wanted.  
Jill thanked me for shopping here and handed me my 18 shopping bags. My arms were definitely going to be sore after this day, 'cause I was still not done shopping.

I had $5,000 left. I searched for benches, when I spotted one, no more then 10 paces away, I walked quickly before I died.  
I dropped all my bags at my feet, and leaned back, taking a deep relaxing breath.

**-2 minutes later-**

I was fully rested so I picked up my bags and stood up.

I started to walk when I bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss. I wasn't looking where I was walking. Here, let me help you." The stranger said with a German accent.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either." I laughed, taking his nail polished hand in mine.

"But I'm the guy, so I take the blame." He said, as he was pulling me off the ground.

"Just 'cause your a guy doesn't mea--" I stopped talking when I saw his face.  
That face. . .

**Holyshit;**

Bill Kaulitz was standing right in front of me.

"Bill. . .?" I whispered, on the verge of tears.  
His eyes widened in shock, and terror.

"Are you a fan?" He whispered back.  
'Nah, you were just my best friend when I was 7, that's all. Oh, and I just discovered that your a famous singer in the band Tokio Hotel now.' I thought to myself before speaking.

"I just became one yesterday, but that's not why I'm crying. You probably wouldn't remember..." I choked out between my sobs of joy.

"Remember what?" Bill asked, confused.

"Me..." I quickly replied.

Bill's eyebrows were scrunched together as if he had now idea what was going on. Which he sort of didn't. I knew he wouldn't remember me. Of course he wouldn't...  
I guess I wasn't that important to him after all.

Then, when I was giving up hope, his eyes widened, his lips turned into a little smile.

"Kristina?" He whispered, hoping I would say yes, I could hear it in his voice that he was about to cry.

"Yes Bill, it's me. . ." I said, nearly inaudible.

His eyes slowly started trickling and pretty soon it was just plain out crying. . .  
Just like me.

Then, out of nowhere, he pulled me into his arms with full force. My body was tightly pressed against his.

"I can't believe it's actually you; I thought I was never going to see you again." He choked out.

I squeezed him with all my strength and whispered,

"I can't believe you fulfilled your childhood dream."

He pulled back, his eyeliner running down his smooth, chubby cheeks.

"I know right. We are so happy that we made it this big, well, in Germany. We are just getting big here." he explained, still crying.

"Your voice got much more mature since the last time I saw you. . .And Tom looks really good. How's he doing?" I asked picking up some of my bags as Bill got the others.

"He's doing great. We are getting along much better then when we were kids. We rarely fight anymore." He said, grinning big.  
I smiled back,

"That's great Bill, I'm glad you two are fine with all that now. How's Georg and Gustav?"

"Let me just sum all of your questions up; we are all great, I am single, have been since I was about 13 or so. . .Uh, I visit my mom und dad every other week, I'm taking care of myself, and our new CD is coming out October 6th." He said, triumphant that he got all of my questions answered.

"Well, you can still read me like a book." I laughed.  
We smiled at another and continued walking.

"Erm; so. . .Are you single Kristina?" Bill asked me, his cheeks turning red.

I giggled and replied,

"Yes, I've never even had a boyfriend."

He looked at me, shocked, but then smiled big and continued on walking.  
Before I started after him, I checked out his butt.  
(What? I'm a girl! Don't deny that you do it to!)  
It was cute, small and round, perfect in my eyes.

I giggled once again and ran after him.


	4. Chapter 4:Catching Up

Author's Note: Ohh damn, they have their kisssyy.33

* * *

**Chp 4: Catching Up**

Quietly walking next to Bill was getting really boring, so I brought up something that I was dying to know the answer to.

"Sooo; Bill?" I said, with a questionable tone.

"Yeah, Kristina?" He replied, turning to me with a look of confusion.

I didn't say anything for a few seconds, because I was thinking of how to word the sentence properly.

"Did you really miss me when you left? Or did you just completely forget about me?" I mumbled.

Bill abruptly came to a halt. I looked at him while biting my lip, patiently waiting for his answer. His face was full of shock, and disbelieve. Disbelieve of what? Did he expect me to think he would miss me? I mean, I knew that I wasn't that great; I'm still not. Why would he miss someone like me? He walked up to me, as close as possible. I could feel his warm breath on my face. His eyes were full of sadness. Which, quite frankly, I don't know why. He continued to stare at me. His eyes were digging into my soul, searching for answers. I had always been a complicated person. Ever since I was a little girl, and Bill knew that.

"Kristina. . ." Bill said, as he took my hands in his. Intertwining our fingers together, which still fit perfectly into each other.

"You have **no** idea how much I missed you. After I moved; I was no longer happy. Tom couldn't make me laugh anymore, no one could. I would always think about you, every single second. Your voice was the only thing I heard. Your face was the only thing I saw. The only reason I was happy was because I lived my dream of becoming a singer. That's the only reason. Being in Tokio Hotel kept me from falling apart all these years apart from you. Kristina. . .I've loved you this whole time. I was never attracted to a single girl. Just you. . .and only **_you._**" Bill whispered to me, tears falling from his chocolate brown eyes.

I'd been crying since our hands interlaced, and especially when he said that he loved me this whole time. That was something I wasn't expecting to hear.

"Bill. . .I've never even **talked **to another guy, besides my friends. Never thought about dating someone else, only you. You were always part of me. . .And I became one of the most shyest girls ever since you left. I didn't feel whole anymore. I no longer cared about anything, really. And when my friend Adrienne told me that a band called Tokio Hotel was coming to our school tomorrow, I didn't know who they were. I researched them after school, and I saw the singers eyes. . .And I instantly thought of you. I realized that Bill Kaulitz; was _**you.**_ You lived your dream. You were going to come to **_my_** school tomorrow, I was going to see you again. I was unsure that you would remember me though. And now, here we are." I chuckled, in between my tears.

Bill smiled, his cheeks shimmering with the gray water from his eyeliner. Staring deep into each others eyes, I could tell that people were staring at us like we were freaks. But, for the first time in ever, I didn't give a shit what people thought of me. I didn't care one bit. All that mattered right now was that me and Bill were together again. Reunited. This moment was completely perfect.

"Bill, I missed you so much." I said, bursting into even more tears.

He pulled me into his arms, and hugged me tight. I squeezed him with all my strength, I didn't want to let him go. I wanted this moment to last for eternity.

"I missed you to, Kristina." Bill struggled to say. His whole body was shaking from his crying.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Which didn't quite work, because now I was freaking out 'cause Bill smelled so good. His scent was like heaven. Now I **_really_ **didn't want to let go of him. My thoughts were interrupted my something. Something against my lips, slowly and gently moving across them. His kisses were even better then his hugs and his smell!

'God! Can this boy get anymore perfect?' I thought to myself, as I moved my lips along with Bill's. When he pulled away from me, I put on the puppy dog face.

"Awe! Kristina! You still do that? You know I can't resist that face!" Bill whined. I smirked, my plan was working.

"I know you can't. And I won't stop until your lips return to mine, Billy Boo." I giggled, teasing him.

I succeeded, his lips were back on mine, more passionate then before. I was starting to get faint when he pulled away again.

"Damn Kristina, you literally take my breath away." He said, panting.

I laughed and hugged him tight. He tightened his arms securely around me. I knew, right then and now, that my life was never going to be the same.


	5. Chapter 5:Just Don't Jump

Author's Note: Both of the songs are MINE; I wrote them, so pleasee do not steal them. Revieewwsss would be nicee.(:

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just Don't Jump**

"Bill, what is going on?!" Tom yelled, getting right in front of his twins face.

Bill stuttered for a moment, "Don't ask me. . .I don't know either, Tom."

I was right about my life changing alright, it's definitely never going to be the same. Bill and Tom had been yelling at each other for the past 30 minutes. Their manager, David Jost, had gone missing. . .And they were going to go search for him. Which meant they'd have to leave me by myself, right after me and Bill had gotten reunited. I didn't want to leave Bill's side, I felt as if I would just die if we were apart. No one had any trace of where David was, and on top of that. . .They had a **BIG **concert tonight.

"We cannot, I repeat, cannot do this show without David! He's been planning this for so long! We're going **NOW**, we can't sit here any longer waiting for him. We have to take action!" Tom ordered to Bill, and Georg. Gustav was going to stay here, I was assuming he was staying so I wouldn't be alone.

". . .What am I supposed to do?" I whispered into Bill's side.

Bill looked down at me with little tears in his eyes. The look on his face was full of pain.

"Kristina, you stay here with Gustav. . .I don't want you to get hurt if anything goes wrong. I promise I'll be back; I love you." He whispered back to me, then his lips pressed gently and passionately against mine. When he pulled away, he ran over to the other guys. He took once last glance at me, then ran out the door. I instantly started crying when I heard the car pull away from the house.

A whole ton of negative thoughts were zooming around in my head.

_'What if he doesn't come back?'_

_'What if he gets hurt?'_

_'What if something happens over here, and Gustav and I get hurt?'_

All these things were scaring me, more tears poured down my face when Gustav came over to comfort me.

"It's gonna be alright, Kristina. They'll be back, I promise." He said, rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

"How do you know!? For all you know, they could be hurt already. . .Their car could've crashed or something!" I screamed into Gustav's chest.

"Shush, quiet down. Take some deep breaths." He ordered. I tried to collect myself, thinking about positive things was kind of helping me. Then I thought if I lost Bill again, I don't know what I'd do. I'd go insane, most likely.

"I just don't want to lose Bill again. . .It was so hard without him." I whispered, lowering down my sobs.

"I know, it was probably really complicated without him. He just kind of, sticks in your memory. He's not the kind of guy you can forget with the snap of a finger." Gustav laughed, trying to cheer me up, I guess.

"No, heh. . .He's not. I could never forget about him, he was my other half. He still is." I said, with a calmer tone. Memories from our childhood were coming back to me. All the stupid things we did, like try to fly kites in a rainstorm. . .Or putting ice cream in my dad's underwear. Ha, we had so many good times. We were so close, and when he had to move. . .I literally wasn't myself anymore. He took that other part of me with him, and I never got it back until now.

"So, you feeling any better?" Gustav asked, pulling away from me. I took a breath, then spoke,

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. . .Hm; Dude, could you give me a tour of the house?!" I squealed. I've always wanted to go on a tour of someones house, and now I could. A tour of a humongous house to. It was so big, you could definitely get lost in it. Gustav looked at me, probably shocked from my squeal. I was used to it, alot of people stared at me like I was a freak. . .'Cause I am a freak. In a good way, if that's possible.

"Haha, yeah. . .Sure. Man, your mood changes fast." He laughed, still having that look of terror/shock on his face.

"Yeah, I know. Alot of people say I'm bipolar, but whatever." I laughed along with him.

"So, where do you want to start your tour?" Gustav asked me, starting to walk towards a door that had a sign, which said,

**'Keep out, singer hard at work!'**

"Hm, how did you know I'd wanna go in the recording studio first?" I wondered, maybe Gustav could read minds! I laughed to myself, and Gustav answered.

"Well, Bill told me you love to sing. Or he thinks you love to sing. . .I'm not sure." Gustav mumbled, looking down in thought.

"Uh, I never told Bill I love to sing. . .But he probably guessed I still did, 'cause when we were little I loved to sing." I explained to Gusti.

"Ahh, I see. So. . .Here we go with our tour!" He exclaimed and opened the studio door.

All I could see were funky little gadgets, mics, lyric sheets, and all this other amazing shiz.

"Wow, this place is so. . .Awesome!" I squealed, jumping up and down, clapping my hands together.

Then I stopped, something had caught my eye.

"Hey. . .What's this?" I asked, walking over to a sheet of paper on the arm of the couch.

I looked at the title. I'd never heard of it before. . .

"Oh, that. That's a new song Bill's working on, he just started writing it when you guys got here. You know, when he left to 'go to the bathroom'? He didn't go pee, he started writing this. I'm just guessing, but from what I read. . .It sounds like it's about you." He explained to me, nodding his head.

'About me? Why would he write a song about me?' I asked myself.

I decided to read what he had written down so far, here's what he wrote:

_This world, was so hard, I just couldn't go on.  
Ever since she was gone. . ._

_Oh oh, I just couldn't live on._

_Smiles were so hard, laughing was against my rules._

_She was gone, and I was dead._

_I picked up my strength, I continued to breath._

_I lived my dream, and now I found her. . .Once again._

_I am finally whole, I am finally me, again.  
_

It didn't sound like his usual songs, but it was still amazing.

I didn't realize I was crying until I saw a droplet of water hit the paper. The water spread over the word dead, which kinda freaked me out.

I do not like the words dead, dying, or died. They make me depressed. I put the sheet of paper back where I found and wiped my tears away.

"Hey, um. . .Gustav?" I whispered.  
"What is it, Kristina?" He replied, with a concerned look on his face.

"Do you think, maybe. . .Uhh, I could record something for Bill? I kind of wrote a song last week about me missing him and stuff. It was right after I discovered he was the singer of Tokio Hotel. . .So would it be okay if I recorded it?" I mumbled, lowering my head. He probably wouldn't let me. . .

"Yeah, sure. That'd be cool." He smiled.

"Really? Thanks! Your the best!" I squealed, then hugged him with all my strength.

"Do you know how to do this kind of stuff? Like how t--" Gustav started to say, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, I know how." I ran to the mic, and prepared myself.

"Whenever your ready." Gustav said, ready to hit to record button.

I nodded my head for him to press it, and he did. I started to sing my song, which was called, **I'm Reaching.** It goes like this:

_I'm reaching for something, that is far beyond my reach._

_I'm suffocating, from the words that you speak._

_Give me a reason, to stop trying at my dream._

_I can't find you here, you'll never be. . ._

_And this is the moment, I sit here and cry._

_Thinking about you, just makes me wanna die._

_I'll stay for a while, but I can't sit here long._

_For am I scared to see my fate, so I'm writing this song.  
_

_Tell me the reason!_

_This just won't work._

_I've been reaching for so long. . ._

_It's starting to hurt._

_I'm becoming weak, my fantasy. . ._

_Come and rescue me._

_Tell me a lie, tell me we'll live happily ever after.  
_

_I'm crying for something, that doesn't even know._

_And I'm dying for someone, who will never be mine again._

_So many love you now, but yet still I cry._

_I know my chances, are the lowest of them all._

_I continue to dream;_

_I continue hope;_

_I continue wish;_

_And I continue, to bleed for you._

_Don't say I'm crazy, 'cause I'm aware of that fact._

_All I want is you, nothing else. . .  
_

_Tell me the reason!_

_This just won't work._

_I've been reaching for so long. . ._

_It's starting to hurt._

_I'm becoming weak, my fantasy. . ._

_Come and rescue me._

_Tell me a lie, tell me we'll live happily ever after. . .  
_

_Tonight, I die;_

_Alone._

_Your eyes stare into mine, through the screen._

_I hear your voice from my headphones, but still your not here._

_I can't continue on in this life, without you by my side._

_Forever I'll wait, for you to realize;_

_I am here;_

_I am waiting;_

_I am crying, just for you._

_When will you come;_

_When will you see;_

_When will you be;_

_With me?  
_

_Tell me the reason!_

_This just won't work._

_I've been reaching for so long. . ._

_It's starting to hurt._

_I'm becoming weak, my fantasy. . ._

_Come and rescue me._

_Tell me a lie, tell me we'll live happily ever after.  
_

_Make me happy, once again._

_What's the problem?  
Why can't I find you again?_

_(My dream, my wish.)_

_I'll continue to reach, until I die._

_Maybe you'll come soon. . ._

_And help me fly.  
_

I nodded my head for him to press 'Stop'.

He looked at me, eyes wide, like he had just seen boobs for the first time. Haha.

"Uhh, Gusti? Are you okay? Hm, dude; What's wrong with you?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face, and making popping noises with my mouth. He shook his head, and collected himself.

"It's just that. . .That song, it was so touching; And your voice, it's just like an angels. . ." He said, still wide-eyed.

"Ohmy, really? Uh, thanks. . .That's just. . .Wow." Now I was shocked. I didn't know I was that good; Sheesh.

The phone rang, and made us both jump. Gustav ran over to it, and picked it up on the second ring.

"Hallo?" He said, "Um, yeah...here she is." He said, handing the phone to me. My face was full of confusion, but I grabbed the phone anyway.

"Uhh, hi?" I said, questionably.

"Kristina! It's Bill! You have to leave the house; NOW!! Get out and go somewhere safe! But, I have some advice for you. . .Whatever happens. . .DON'T JUMP!" He screamed into the phone, after he yelled the last two words; He hung up. I didn't understand, what was going on? Why was I not supposed to jump? That was a song lyric from one of their songs.

I dropped the phone on the floor when I heard a gun. My eyes widened, as did Gustav's. I looked him right in the face, and said, "Run." And at that, we ran through the doorway, out to the car. . .And drove off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6:We're Already On The Edge

Author's Note: Oh shit, it's starting to get more intense. Dun dun dun. What will happen to little Billy? Find out in chapter 7. Review pleasee.(:

* * *

**Chapter 6: We're Already On The Edge**

_BILL'S POV._

"--Whatever happens. . .PLEASE DON'T JUMP!!" I yelled over the phone to Kristina, then Brayden snapped the cellphone shut.

"Good job, Billy. Now let's continue where we left off with our little friend. . ." He said.  
I took a deep breath, and waited for the next swing at my skin.

_KRISTINA'S POV._

"Gustav! Keep your god damn eyes on the road!" I yelled, taking the steering wheel in my hands, before we crashed into who knows what.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really freaking out. I've never been in this kind of situation before." Gustav whispered, his eyes still wide in terror.

"Do you think **I'VE** been in this kind of shit before? Huh? . . .No, I haven't; But I'm handling it much better then you! Your supposed to be taking care of me, not the other way around! God damnit!" I screamed, I wasn't meaning to be rude or bitchy. . .But I, as well, was freaking out. I mean, Bill called me, telling me to get out of the house; go somewhere safe; and not to jump. What was that all about? I had no idea what was going on, and I hate not knowing things. Oh, yeah. . .My life changed alright. Completely different. Not in the way I was expecting though, no. I was expecting to live a happy life with Bill, no drama. Well. . .This was a shit load of drama!

"Do you just want to pull over so you can drive? Your practically sitting on me." Gustav mumbled. As soon as he said that, I realized that I **WAS** sitting on him. Right on his lap, I was probably killing him.

"Oh, my bad. Heh. . .Yeah, let's pull over somewhere. Uhh. . .But where? We're, like; In the middle of nowhere now." I said, looking at our surroundings zooming by. Nothing in sight, nothing at all. Just trees and grass. Not even any room on the side of the road to pull over. A narrow road in the middle of fucking nowhere. It was kinda creeping me out. The only light we had was from the moon and the car headlights. I had no idea where we were, nothing looked familiar. Everything looked the same as the next thing coming. The road looked like it would go on forever and ever.

"Erm. . .Uh. . . . ." Gustav trailed off. He couldn't see anything either. We were shit out of luck, the only choice was to continue on driving until we reached some kind of civilization.

"Oh mein gott! Look! Up ahead, it looks like some kind of barn!" Gustav pointed out. I looked to where his index finger was pointing, and; to my surprise, there was an old barn house not to far from us. It looked like it had been left out here years ago.

"Perfect! Good eye, Gustav!" I exclaimed. Without Gustav here, I would have never seen it. He was officially my hero for the day. I picked up the speed of my driving a little bit, and reached the barn. I slowly drove onto the dirt road leading to the two big doors of this ancient barn.

"Wow, this place is a real dump." I said, looking at the walls. Burnt and slowly falling apart; piece by piece. I made the car come to a halt, and took the keys out.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gustav asked as I opened the door, and got out.

"I wanna take a look around, it looks kinda interesting." I replied, slamming the door before he could say anything back.

I took slow, soft steps up to the entrance of the barn. It was dead silent out, not even a single chirp from a cricket. The only thing I could hear was my steady breathing, and my heart beating at a medium rate.

My muscles tensed when I heard a creak coming from inside the barn. Whenever I heard a noise, I prepared myself for anything. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened. I heard the noise again, this time a little bit closer.

'Jesus, it's like I'm in a horror movie.' I thought to myself.

Yet again, I heard the noise. . .Right next to the door of the barn. Exactly where I was standing. My breath was becoming uneven and heavy. Then, out of nowhere, a hand gently grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and punched the unknown person right in the face.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!" Gustav yelled from the ground.

"Oh shit! Gustav, I didn't know it was you, man. I'm so sorry." I apologized putting my hand out for him. I pulled him off the ground and examined where I hit him as he brushed the dirt off of his body.

"Well, I kind of left a mark. . .Uh, a **BIG** one. Heh. . .Whoops." I said, lowering my voice with every word. I was afraid he would get pissed at me and leave me here all alone. Alone with this freaky barn that made strange noises that were scaring the shit out of me. I was being really paranoid, I've definitely seen way to many scary movies.

"Oh well. It wasn't completely your fault. I shouldn'tve snuck up on you. It's all good." Gustav said, and with that, I let out a big sigh of relief.

"Thank you, I thought you'd leave me here or something. Hah, anyways! There's some funky noises coming from the barn, it's giving me the heebie-jeebies." I explained to him, getting a cold chill the moment I ended my sentence.

"Funky noises, eh? I don't hear anything." Gustav said, leaning his ear on the barn door. He stayed that way for about a minute, then pulled away. His face was blank, staring right at me.

"Kristina, I think we should get out of here." He whispered, almost inaudible. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" I asked, my heart getting faster and faster.

". . .That." Gustav said, pointing to something behind me. I was scared to look, so very afraid, but I picked up my courage, and turned.

My breath stopped when I saw a man in all black, holding a gun.

There was someone behind him, I was guessing his sidekick or something. . .But when the man with the gun pulled the other man from behind him; My heart felt like it was about to literally fall out of my chest.

There, tied up in rope; and covered in blood. . .was Bill.


	7. Chapter 7:I'll Jump For You

Author's Note: Holyyyy fuckk!! Am I going to diiee; or live? 0_0 Find out in chapter 8! Review pleaseee.(:

* * *

**Chapter 7: I'll Jump For You**

_KRISTINA'S POV._

"No. . .NO! BILL!!!" My heart screamed in agony, but nothing could escape my lips. I was frozen in fear. This sight was the worst thing I've ever seen with my own two eyes. My love, writhing in pain; skin dyed red by his own blood; tears streaming down his face. All I wanted to do, was go back in time, and stop Bill from leaving me back at the house. I wish I would've came with him, tried to protect him from all this.

I started to run over to him, but Gustav held me back.

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to pry his arms off of my shirt.

"No, Kristina. That man has a gun, it's not safe." Gustav said, his voice full of fright. He was scared to, but not as much as I was.

I didn't want to lose Bill again. But worse; this time. . .

I'd lose him forever.

_BILL'S POV._

**_flashback: before Bill called Kristina._**

I woke up in a pitch black room; I couldn't see anything. My arms were stiff, tied down by a thick rope.

'No use in trying to get out of this.' I thought, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness that surrounded me. Squinting my eyes; blinking rapidly, nothing worked. This room was not visible to me at all.

A scream interrupted my heavy breathing, a scream that I was completely familiar with.

"Tom. . ." I whispered, as I felt a tear slide slowly down my cheek.

"TOM! NO! Tom; what's happening!?" I screamed, trying with all my strength to break free from these ropes. They didn't budge, I was much to weak. I could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes, all down my face. My arms were so sore from trying to break free, actually. . .

Everything was sore. I couldn't feel my legs, it's like they weren't even there.

I kicked, struggled, squirmed. Still couldn't feel any trace of legs, nothing.

A light broke the darkness.

I swiftly shut my eyes from the blinding fluorescent lighting. I didn't even get a glimpse of the room I was in.

I heard footsteps approaching me, and a low voice.

"Well, well, well. . .It's you." The man spoke, he sounded about 19. The way he said 'you' was completely full of anger; disbelieve; pain.

"Who are you?" I spoke, slowly opening my eyes; revealing the man who was speaking to me. He was wearing all black, I couldn't see his face.

"I'm Brayden, and I believe you have something that belongs to me." He said, cocking his head to the side; scrunching his eyes at me, like he was examining my face. I stared at him in confusion.

"And what would it be that belongs to you?" I asked, thinking things over.

'I don't even know this man; Brayden. What could I have that belongs to him?' I thought.

But what he said, made my heart stop.

"It's a person, and her name is Kristina." He spoke, smirking.

"She does not belong to you!" I yelled with so much anger.

"Oh yes she does. I have loved her for so long, but she just hasn't realized that she loves me." Brayden mumbled the last part, he was not confident that she did love him; obviously.

"Because she doesn't love you, she loves me." I said, stating the truth. Brayden's stared right at me, furious.

"Why? What's so special about you? Huh? I mean, you look like a girl. What does she see in you? I've been here all along, right in front of her face, but she loves you. Well, I have news for you. Your gonna call her right after I do something, and your gonna tell her not to jump; tell her to get out of the house; go somewhere safe. She'll head this way, I know it." He said, walking away. I was completely confused, why did I have to tell her those things?

"Hey! Wait, where are you going?!" I yelled after him.

He stopped in his tracks, and turned.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. But once I am; you'll wish I didn't come back."

And at that, he went through the door and slammed it shut.

That's when my heart started racing, my breath became uneven.

'What was he going to do to me? What had he done to Tom?' I asked myself, starting to cry again.

Then, I thought of what was gonna happen to Kristina. Now that really scared me.

I had just reunited with her, I had finally become happy again. . .

And now, all of that is changing; I hated it.

The door slammed open, and Brayden was standing there.

His face was only one emotion; HATE.

In his hand was a blade, a blade covered with blood; It hit me.

He was going to torture me, or worse. . .

I'm assuming that's what he was doing to Tom, since I heard his screams.

My eyes were wide in fear as he approached me, ready to begin his little game.

He spoke,

"Are you ready, Billy? Are you ready to see how much pain I feel?"

His voice was so sinister, so evil.

I couldn't speak, my teeth felt like they were glued together. Keeping me from uttering a sound. All I did was scrunch my nose up.

"I take that as a yes." Brayden chuckled.

He leaned forward, and slowly ran the blade across my cheek. It was ice cold, and wet from Tom's blood.

"Me and your brother had a good time with this little guy." He said, tracing my jawline with the cold dagger.

"I swear, if you hurt my brother worse then your gonna hurt me; I will kill you." I whispered, my throat burning from holding back my tears.

"Oh no. I would never hurt Tom more then I'm going to hurt you, see. . .He did nothing wrong; I just wanted to have a little fun with him before I came to you. A warm-up, you could say." He explained to me.

"I am completely warmed up now. Ready to release everything on you. Because you did do something wrong. You stole my love from me, my one and only love. You ju--" He began to say, but my voice overpowered his.

"Your love that doesn't even love you back! Your love that will **never** love you back!" I yelled, knowing I was right. Also knowing that I shouldn't have said it, since it would just anger him more. I was correct. . .

Because the next thing he did was yell, "Your wrong!"

Then, he sliced my arm with the blade. My blood mixing with Tom's.

I screamed, beginning to shake with pain; with agony.

I began to cry once again. Tears no longer of sadness, but of pain and anger.

"Oh, please don't cry Billy. Save those tears for later, 'cause we're just getting started." Brayden whispered, swiftly swinging the blade across my cheek; breaking the skin. My screams echoed throughout the room, and now; Tom could probably hear me, just as I heard him.

I knew this wasn't going to end soon. He wouldn't stop until he was tired, which wasn't going to be in the next few minutes. No, I was guessing hours. Someone had to come save me from this torture, I wouldn't last much longer.

Brayden suddenly stopped slicing away at my skin, and looked at me.

"I almost forgot, you need to call Kristina and tell her what I told you to say." He said, remembering his words from earlier.

He then pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number; put the phone up to my ear so I could speak.

I remembered what I had to say, even though I didn't know why.

The phone rang and rang, no answer. I thought to soon, a man answered.

I recognized Gustav's voice, and told him I wanted to talk to Kristina.

I waited a few seconds, then I heard her voice. . .

I almost started breaking down in tears, but I took a deep breath and said what Brayden told me to.

"Kristina! It's Bill! You have to leave the house; NOW!! Get out and go somewhere safe! But, I have some advice for you. . .Whatever happens. . .DON'T JUMP!" I yelled into the phone, then Brayden instantly snapped it shut.

"Good job, Billy. Now let's continue where we left off with our little friend. . ." He said.

I took a deep breath, and waited for the next swing at my skin.

_KRISTINA'S POV.  
_

I was still being held back by Gustav when the man in black pulled off his ski mask. I recognized him immediately; Brayden, my own personal crazy stalker.

"Brayden! What the fuck?!" I yelled, wondering why he had Bill in ropes, covered with blood.

"I'm trying to get you to realize that you love me, not Bill." He explained, his voice full of disgust. Most likely at Bill.

I shook my head, he would never get over the fact that I will never love him.

"Brayden, I will never fucking love you! Get that through your goddamn head and let Bill go!" I screamed at him. This was so messed up. This man needed to go to a mental hospital or some shit. He was completely crazy.

"No. If you really love this man; You'll do anything for him right?" Brayden asked, with an evil look on his face; which also contained regret.

"Yes, I would do anything for Bill. What does that have to do with anything?" I questioned him. What he just asked me did not fit with this conversation.

"It has to do with what Bill told you over the phone." He said, staring at me with sadness. Then, I remembered. Bill told me not to jump, I was guessing I had to jump (from wherever) to prove my love for him. I would, I was that in love with him. I'd kill myself just to save him. Insane, I know.

I heard Bill force the word 'No' out of his mouth, there was so much pain in his voice. I really didn't like this; if I jumped, I'd die. . .

Then Bill would die as well.

It was a hard decision, but I made my choice.

"Okay. . .Where am I jumping from?" I asked Brayden. He instantly frowned.

"I didn't think you'd actually say yes to it." He said, lowering his head down in disappointment.

"Well, I'd do anything for Bill, and jumping is anything. . .So, I'm doing it." I spoke, confident. Brayden shook his head and pointed to the cliff at the end of the road.

"There, that's where your jumping from." He spoke, lowering down his volume with every word.

I walked over to the cliff, and looked down below. Water, and rocks. I actually might survive this. Maybe it would all work out well.

"Well, here I go. . ." I said, turning to face the others. Bill's face was in pure agony.

"Kristina, don't jump!" He yelled, using all his strength just to say those words. A tear fell from my eye as I replied to him.

"I'm only jumping for you. . ." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear me. I took a deep breath, and made one step backwards towards the edge of the cliff.

"Goodbye, my love." I said to Bill, who was now breaking down in tears. Before he could reply, I turned. . .

**And jumped.**


	8. Chapter 8:Catch Me, I Am Here

Author's Note: Awweee. I lovee the ending. This isn't the last chapter; alot of people think it is, but it's not!! ^_^ Review Pleaseee.(:

* * *

**Chapter 8: Catch Me; I Am Here**

_BILL'S POV._

"NO!!!!" I screamed as I saw Kristina lift her feet from the dirt road; flinging her fragile body off the edge. I could no longer breath; my face was numb from my tears; and my heart was slowing down to a halt.

"No. . .No. . .No. This isn't real; this isn't happening!" I yelled, trying to convince myself that this was all just a dream; I would wake up with Kristina save in my arms and everything would be fine. But I did not wake; I was still here, curled up in a ball on the ground, crying my face off. Beating frantically, my heart was pounding against my chest. I swear it was about to explode.

"WHY?! Why her? My life was finally going right; everything was back to normal with her back with me! But. . .She's gone again. . .This time it's forever. . .And I can't handle that!" I screamed to Brayden; who was staring blank faced at the spot where Kristina ended her life.

"I--I--I can't. . ." He trailed off. I couldn't understand it; why did he make her jump if he was in love with her? It just didn't make sense.

"Bill. . .I didn't think she was actually going to jump; I'm so sorry." He said, starting to cry.

"WHAT?! You didn't think she was actually gonna jump?! You know how much she loves me; and she would do anything for me, of course she was going to jump! And she did!! Don't even fucking apologize! You put me through torture, and you made me lose the most important thing in my life!" I screamed in disbelief. He was seriously trying to apologize for all this; and he wasn't even crying that much! He obviously didn't love her as much as he said he did.

"I'm just. . .I'm sorry, Bill. Goodbye." He said, walking towards the cliff. I couldn't believe my eyes; was he going to do what I thought he was going to do?

"What the fuck are you doing, Brayden?!" I yelled; still crying. He was going to jump; I knew it.

"I'm ending my life for the one I love, Bill. And if you really love Kristina; you'll do the same. I'm sorry for all of this, but. . .I can't take it back. Goodbye, maybe I'll see you soon." He said, walking to the edge, preparing himself for the end of his life.

I just sat there; crying. My eyes were open wide in shock as I watched him jump off the cliff of death.

_KRISTINA'S POV._

The air weaved through my hair as I jumped of the cliff. My eyes shut; and my breathing steady; I felt as if this wasn't going to be the end.

Funny, I thought, why does it feel like that? Of course it was going to be the end. I just jumped off a cliff that lead to sharp rocks and freezing cold water. I was going to die, and I knew it. There was no miracle that was going to happen. A bird is not going to sweep me from my fate. I am not going to float back up to Bill. I cannot rewind time. I made my choice, and it was the only chance I had really. I bet you if I didn't jump Brayden would've killed Bill right in front of my face or something; and I wouldn't be able to handle that. I hate death, and watching my one and only love getting killed when I'm right next to him would be pure torture.

As I was thinking those thoughts in my head, I realized I didn't feel the wind anymore. There was no force pushing against my body. I could still hear the water crashing against the rocks though. At first I thought I was finally dead, but I remembered that when you die; your life flashes before your eyes. My eyes were shut, but all I could see was Bill; the look on his face before I jumped. My last look at him. Maybe I saw Bill because he was my life. I'm not sure, but when I opened my eyes all I saw was netting with water beyond it.

"What the hell?" I whispered. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

What was going on? I asked myself. I can still move, breath, blink, see the water and rocks. . .

Holy shit; I'm not dead!

_BILL'S POV._

_  
_I was alone. . .

There was no one else here besides me now. It was freezing and I was only wearing a tank-top and skinnies; not the warmest clothes. The wind began to speed up, my hair fiercely dancing around my head.

I laid there; motionless. Thinking about things, about my life and how I would not last much longer without Kristina. Then I heard it; a scream. A mans scream; TOM!  
Oh my god! I completely forgot about him, Gustav, and David!

I pushed myself weakly off the ground with my numb arms; wobbling like a palm tree in the wind as I stood. I made my way to his screams, back to the old farm house. My sobs began to come out full blast again, walking caused me so much pain; and I couldn't stop thinking about Kristina. My pain was never going to end, and I knew it. For the rest of my life I'd be miserable; depressed. I wouldn't even be surprised if I died right this second; it is possible to die of a broken heart. I may be covered in blood with cuts everywhere, but that does not hurt as much as my heart hurts. This life will be so much harder then living without her the first time; this time. . .I'll never be reunited with her until I die.

I finally made it to the doors of the barn, pushing them open with my noodle-like arms. Tom and the others were nowhere in sight.

No; this was the room I was tortured in.

I shuddered violently as I walked past the blood covered chair; remembering the moments in this room was agony. Thinking about that and Kristina was not a good mix. I instantly fell to the ground in a rainstorm of tears. I screamed in pain as dirt entered the cuts on my arms; but I wasn't entirely screaming because of that. . .

I missed Kristina more then I've missed anything in my entire life.

This. . .  
Just wasn't my fucking day. I thought to myself. My love was dead; gone; completely erased from this planet. My body ached everywhere, I couldn't feel any part of it anymore; just the cuts and bruises. My brother was still somewhere in here, trying to free himself, and I couldn't even find the strength to get up and help him. I was so pathetic; so weak. I felt like punching myself, to punish myself for making all this happen.

Yes, it was my fault. If I would've stayed with Kristina at the house like she wanted me to; she'd be alive, we'd all be happy. Nothing would be wrong; nothing. We would have the life we always dreamed of since we were little kids sitting on the swings together. She wouldn't be dead. . .

"She wouldn't be fucking dead, you stupid idiot!!" I screamed into my hands; which were cupped around my face, stopping the tears from pouring all over my clothes.

"Your so stupid, so goddamn stupid Bill. . ." I whispered to myself, repeating it over and over again. I was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder, which made me jump. I swiftly turned my tear stained face to the unknown person. Who was actually known; Tom.

"Tom! Your okay." I sobbed, standing up and pulling him into the biggest hug ever. I squeezed him tighter and tighter until I felt him pull away.

"Bill. . .You look like shit. Why are you crying? Why did you yell 'she wouldn't be dead'? Bill, what happened?" Tom spoke, his voice full of concern and pain. His eyes were examining the cuts all over my skinny body.

I started crying again, harder then ever before. I had to tell him she was dead, I had to actually say it; OUT LOUD.

"Bill! What the fuck happened!?" Tom yelled, grabbing my shoulders with all his strength; shaking the words out of me.

"Kristina. . .She--She's. . . . .De--De--De. . ." I couldn't say it; I just couldn't. My voice could not speak that word. I could never say she was gone. NEVER. It was impossible for me to admit she was de. . .Dead. I thought to myself.

Tom's face was full of pain; misery; and confusion.

"She's. . .dead?" He whispered, a tear falling from his bruised eye; making a squiggled line in the blood on his face. My breath became jagged; more uneven the before. He said it. He said she was dead. . .It hurt so much to hear those words. Reality finally hit me; I was never going to see her again. Not in this life at least.

"Yes. . . . .She's de--dead." I whimpered, crying fiercely; my whole body was trembling now. I couldn't stand anymore, I fell to the ground in misery once again; wrapping my arms around my knees and hiding my face with them.

"Tom. . . . ." I whispered inbetween sobs.

"Yeah, Bill?" Tom whispered back, I could tell that he was also on the ground now. His voice was much to close for him to be standing. I could hear the sadness in his voice now; most of the sadness was probably for me. He hated to see my like this, and I knew that. But, even though him and Kristina never got along well, he loved her like a sister. He told me that once, about 3 years ago. I remember that day, that was the day I began searching for Kristina everyway possible. Internet, phonebooks, asking people about her; but nothing worked. I never thought I would just bump into her at the mall. My heart completely healed itself when I realized it was her I bumped into. When I heard her voice again; looked into her deep chocolate eyes; held her baby soft hands in mine, my life was finally perfect again. But that only lasted for about two days. Then all this happened and completely ruined it all.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to happen to her? She didn't deserve this. . ." I mumbled, thinking about the other thing I was going to say; but it kind of sounded cocky.

'I didn't deserve this.' Yeah, that sounds cocky.

"I don't know, Bill. Maybe it was just. . .her fate." He suggested, sighing deeply after he spoke. This made me angry; her fate? She was supposed to die? This wouldn't have even happened if I didn't come with you. I wanted to say that so badly, but Tom gets angry easily and I didn't want this day to get any worse.

"Maybe. . . . .I don't know. I just want all of this to go away. I want her to come back to me; I want to hold her in my arms again. Run my hands through her smooth, silky hair. Look into her dreamy eyes. I just. . .Want her here again. Because I know this time; we'll never reunite." I sobbed.

This was the last day of my life. Really; my life was Kristina. . .And this was her last day. It makes sense both ways if you think about it. My life will never be the same now, and my life is gone. I hate it; but I have to go on with it. If I die, Tom and the other guys will be completely sad. We've been with eachother our whole lifes; well me and Tom have.

"It's gonna be okay, Bill. Everything will be fine. I'm sure Kristina wants you to be happy; even if she's not here to make you happy anymore." Tom said. I looked at his face, I could tell he regretted the last words. 'Even if she's not here to make you happy anymore' Now that was the wrong thing to say to me. Utterly messed up in everyway possible.

"Tom! I can't believe you just said that! Don't ever say anything like that to me, ever again." I said, lowering my voice down; I didn't want to fight with him.

"I'm sorry Bill. . .It kind of, just slipped out. . ." He explained, mumbling every word.

"It's okay. . .I'm gonna freak out at everything you say about her from now on. It's just me. . .I miss her, and that's never going to change." I said, starting to cry; yet again.

I didn't even know my body could hold this many tears; I've probably cried about 100 years worth of tears today. . .And it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

_KRISTINA'S POV._

Yeah, I was most definitely not dead. I was walking around on this net thing now; pacing; thinking about Bill. About what he was doing right now.

My thoughts were interrupted by a thump on the netting. I turned around, breathing heavily in fear. A figure emerged from the shadows; walking towards me. The light from the moon revealed the figures face; Brayden.

"Brayden?!" I yelled in disbelief, "Why the hell are you here?! Actually, why the hell is there a net here?" I questioned him. I mean, seriously, what was the net for? Catching flying fish? Was he planning for me to get caught by this thing? Did he plan this whole stunt out; just to see if I really did love Bill so much that I'd do anything for him? This probably scared the fucking shit out of Bill. He was most likely crying his eyes out right now, thinking I was dead. If it was possible; I'd climb the cliff side up to him, relief him of his pain. But no, I can't do that. Hence the fact that I'm not a professional mountain climber.

"This net is here so you wouldn't actually die. It was my well planned plan. I wouldn't 'kill' my one love." Brayden spoke, now face to face with me. I couldn't believe it; Brayden was officially the biggest psycho on the planet. He really needed to find someone who loved him back; instead of stalking me, fake killing me, and destroying MY one love's heart.

"Wow Brayden. You are so goddamn stupid! I fucking hate you; I will never love you!! Get over that fact, grow up; accept the truth. You need to find someone who loves you as much as you love them. If you do, you wouldn't be a crazy stalker bitch." I yelled at him, "Now get me out of this fucking net and bring me back to Bill!" I ordered him, pushing his hands off my shoulders. His eyes were wide; full of shock. This got me thinking that he actually thought I loved him the way I love Bill.

"Oh my, you thought I really did secretly love you; didn't you Brayden?" I asked, watching him put his head down after I spoke. "Brayden, I'm sorry. . .But I don't love you, never have, never will. NEVER will you have my heart. Not in a million years will I be yours. I know this is harsh sounding, but I'm just trying to make you realize the truth instead of believing a lie." I told him. I really didn't want him to hate me; he'd be a good friend, I could tell. But, just not a boyfriend or anything like that. Only Bill could be my boyfriend; my fiance; and my husband. No one else could take his place. Not one single person is anything like Bill. He's everything I want; and everything I need in a man.

"Now please, Brayden. Take me back to Bill. . .Please?" I whispered with a gentle voice. He looked up at me again, his face full of acceptance.

Yes, he accepted the truth. Finally. This was going perfect.

"Okay, I'll take you back to Bill. I'm sorry about all this and I hope we can be friends." He said, with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah, we can be friends. And I think I have a friend who might like you. She's really cool, I think you'll like her." I smiled to him, "She's kind of like me; but in her own way." I explained. This girl was Adrienne. I really think they'd be perfect together.

"Really? That's great, thankyou." Brayden grinned big. I grinned back; now, everything was going right again.

"Okay, let's get you back to Bill." He announced, taking a rope in his hand; and pulling on it. This made the netting go up, back towards the cliff. My heart began to race; my breath speeding up; I get to see Bill again, be with him forever. We'll be happy, just like we always dreamed of when we were little kids. We'd live a long life together, get married, have kids. Everything would be fine once I got back up there to him; everything back to normal. We were almost to the top, I could see the edge getting closer and closer. My eyes finally peared over the ground and my heart felt whole again. But, when I saw that Bill was nowhere in sight; I started freaking out.

I climbed onto solid ground, and looked everywhere. He wasn't here; not anywhere. I started crying, thinking he was gone. But my heart stopped when I heard a scream; a scream that said,

"She wouldn't be fucking dead, you stupid idiot!!"

I recognized the voice immediately; Bill. I wanted to yell back to him, 'I'm not dead! I am here!' But I just couldn't find my voice. I couldn't even move; I wanted to run to his scream, which was coming from the barn, but my legs didn't move. I stood there, crying; heart racing; blood pumping; legs wobbling. I told myself to run, to go and find Bill, but nothing listened to me.

"I'm so close, yet so far." I whispered to myself, sobbing harder and harder. Then; my toe twitched. I have control again! I began to run as fast I possibly could. I made it to the barn doors; listening for sounds coming from the inside.

"--I miss her, and that's never going to change." I heard Bill say; and at that, I burst through the barn doors crying harder then I ever have in my entire life.

_BILL'S POV._

The barn doors slammed open, making me and Tom swiftly turn our heads.

I swear I was seeing things; there, standing in the doorway, was Kristina; my angel. My heart lept out of my chest my tears coming out full blast.

"Bill. . .I am here." She whispered, loud enough for me to hear. Her face tear stained, just like mine.

"Kristina. . . . . ." I said, forcing my weak body off the ground; but before I could fully stand, she tackled me to the ground; hugging me with all her might. My cuts stung, but I didn't care one bit. My love was back in my arms, after I thought she was dead.

This moment was perfect, and the rest of our lifes would be perfect to.

"Now, our life will be just like we wanted it. . ." Kristina whispered into my ear. I knew what she was going to say next.

"Just like we dreamed it would be when we were little kids sitting on the swings together." We said simultaneously. She pulled back, looking into my eyes, as I looked into hers.

"I love you, Bill." She whispered.

"I love you to, Kristina." I whispered back. She smiled, then gently; but passionately, put her lips on mine.

**The kiss I would remember for the rest of my life.**


	9. Chapter 9:I Hear The Music

_Author's Note: Awwweee; the wedding.33 I lovee this chapterr. :D Reviewww please._

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: I Hear The Music**

**KRISTINA'S POV.**

"Deep breaths; deep breaths. I know this is a really REALLY important day, but you have to be calm." My best friend spoke, rubbing my bare shoulders; trying to make me keep my cool.

Oh right! I should mention; it's been two years since that big incident. The whole, me 'dying' thing. Yeah; that's way behind Bill and I now. Of course we'll never forget that day, it's kind of hard to. But, Bill also told me he'd never forget the ending of that day, when I reappeared. 'His angel' he told me, coming to save him once again. The worst day of our lives, but the best at the same time. It really made us both realize that we cannot live without each other. And that is what led to this day.

"Danielle! My hair is messing up, and the green on the dress doesn't look right!" I complained to her. Schiesse, I should've also told you about my new best friend, Danielle. She kind of appeared one day at a Tokio Hotel fan signing. When Bill and the guys were signing posters and cds, Tom just started talking up a storm with her. I could tell instantly that he had found love. He hasn't messed around for 1 1/2 year now. No one night stands, nothing like that. Just Danielle.

After her and Tom started dating, getting more and more inseparable each day, we became really close friends. Soon, she was with me through everything. She was there for me when Bill and I had fights; when I had my woman problems; she was there.

"Kristina, you look perfect. Your hair isn't messing up, your just freaking out. The green looks fine; it looks beautiful. Everything is just the way you wanted it to be, right? The dress, the venue, the man, and the bridesmaid." She smiled. "Oh, and the bridesmaid's man." She added, giggling her face off.

I rolled my eyes. She was completely obsessed with Tom. Or as I call him now; my brother. Actually, I shouldn't even be saying this. I'm obsessed with Bill as well. Scratch that; not obsessed, madly in love. I try to spend every waking moment with him. At least as much time as possible. We're both busy alot now. Fuck; there's another thing I forgot to mention. Bill got me a record deal. Maybe, if you can recall that song I wrote called 'I'm Reaching'? Well, Gustav showed it to Bill. Bill nearly passed out, asking me before he fell over 'Can you get anymore amazing?' And after that, he got me signed with Cherrytree Records. He made so many dreams of mine come true. I couldn't ask for anything more; but he always seems to make dream after dream come true. The most important one was happening today.

The dream that would change everything.

**BILL'S POV.**

"Are you kidding me?! Tom! Come here!" I yelled; this wasn't good. Not at all.

Tom rushed over, confusion spread across his face.

"What is it, man?" He questioned. Really, could he not see it? It was smack dab, right infront of his face! Damn, he could be so unobservant.

"Look." I said, pointing to the red stain on my tuxe. It was so bright, it's not even funny. Clashing with the white and black cloth, it could turn heads; and not in a good way. This was our big day, not my stains big day. Everything seemed like it was going perfect, then this little beast appeared.

"Bill, are you kidding me? It's just a stupid little stain. Try washing it off with some water." Tom emphasized the 'stupid' which kind of pissed me off. This was not just a little stupid stain. He knows how I get; I'm a perfectionist, I like things to be perfect. This day had to be perfect. Completely perfect. Just how Kristina wants it. She may have a bunch of other bright stuff out there, including her dress; but my tuxedo is supposed to be black and white. Not black, white and red.

"Tom! Get mom, she'll know what to do." I ordered him, realizing that I was being really pissy. I couldn't help it. I was stressing out, way to much. Kristina was probably completely fine right now.

**KRISTINA'S POV.**

"I am not fine!" I yelled at Danielle, "Look at me! My make-up is already fucked up."

"Well, what's the reason for that? Oh yeah; your already crying and you haven't even walked down the aisle yet!" She exclaimed, wiping her fingers under my eyes to show the moisture.

"Ohhh. . ." I mumbled. I honestly didn't know there was tears falling all over my face. Now my makeup would have to be redone. Again; I already had to once because Danielle 'accidentally' sprayed perfume in my eyes. This day isn't going the way I wanted it to, but I can't quite confirm that. I'm not married yet.

**BILL'S POV.**

"Bill, honey, what is it? Why did you want me to come?" My mother asked from behind me, making me jump about 2 feet into the air. I spun around swiftly, showing her the tomato red stain on the sleeve of my white dress shirt.

"Oh! That looks like a complicated little bugger. Hm, but I think I have just the thing." She grinned, reaching into her purse, delving for something.

A couple seconds later, she pulled out Tide-To-Go. I laughed, I knew my mom would carry that around with her. She looked up at me, smiling as she put the liquid over the blotchy red stain. I could see it slowly disappearing, erasing itself from my shirt. I sighed as there was no trace of red anywhere on my clothing, this day was finally getting back on track.

"Okay, there 'ya go. All gone." My mom said, snapping the cap back on the miracle working pen. "Now your all set for your big day." She smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked her, concern filling my makeup covered eyes.

"My baby boy is growing up," She sobbed. "Your getting married, to the perfect girl. I'm really happy for you, Bill. I'm happy for both of you. I hope you spend the rest of your lifes together. You seem like your a match made in heaven. Actually, you ARE a match made in heaven." She sniffled, wiping her nose on a tissue from her pocket. I smiled a little bit, feeling some tears ready to come from my eyes. I tried to hold them back, not wanting to ruin my makeup. One tear slid down my cheek; I had failed.

"Bill, the way you look at eachother; it's so beautiful. There's so much love in both of your eyes, a deep passion for eachother. Not many people find that in their lifes, be very lucky you did, son. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to find a girl like her. I'm really glad you got reunited with her." My mom continued to weep.

When she started crying, it took her a while to stop. And I wasn't even married yet! She'll really start crying once me and Kristina are 'man & wife'.

"Mom, calm down." I chuckled, a few tears escaping my eyes. "Save your tears for later. You don't want all of them out of your system." My arms were wrapped around her shaking body, trying to hold her in one piece. She's 'fallen apart' before, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Bill. This is just a really big day for me; and for you to! I'm surprised your not freaking out as much as I am. You usually do." She announced; and she was right. I normally did freak out before big events, then something would go wrong and it would fuck up. I rarely got nervous at concerts anymore; and they never messed up. Which was a good thing. Maybe I wasn't freaking out 'cause I didn't want to ruin this day. I wanted it to be completely perfect. Well, what was perfect to me and Kristina. Which in other peoples eyes; would not be perfect. We're kind of out there, we liked to have things different. It's just who we are.

"I don't know, mom. I'm just not freaking out, that's a good thing." I explained, smiling. "Now, are you all better? No more tears, right?" I held out the 'right'. Reasons are what you want? Oh, then here they are, ONE: 'cause she wasn't really paying attention. TWO: it was really fun.

"Yeah, I'm all good. Now! Let's get you married!" She squealed, clapping her fragile hands together lightly. She turned away with a grin on her face; I was to late to return it, for she was already out the door, going to tell everyone I was ready. I didn't wait for her to come back and tell me to come out, I walked right out the door to the stage where everyone was seated below it.

It's like an actual concert, I thought to myself. Everyone watching and waiting for you to do something, waiting for you to make your move. Kind of nerve-wracking. I felt like I should start singing and busting out some of my crazy dance moves. No, this was really much different then a concert. I mean, concerts are important and all; but they don't change my life like this will. I'm getting married in one of my favorite venues in Germany, with all my friends and family. Kristina's too.

One of the most memorable days of my life; yeah, that's what this day is going to be.

**KRISTINA'S POV.**

Okay, everything was great now. My dress looked perfect; it's rainbow colors blinding, just like I wanted them to be. My make-up finally cooperated, no sprays entering my eyeballs or anywhere near them. The lime green eyeshadow meshed perfectly with the blue and black eyeliner. Fake eyelashes with green tips sparkled in the light. Baby blue jewels sat elegantly at each corner of my eyes, making them pop even more. My hair was still like it's short old self that I've had for the past 2 years, except now I had blue in the bangs and some extensions, with a green headband topping it all off.

The jewelry was amazing; a big diamond heart necklace Bill had gotten for me 4 months ago. Two diamond bracelets, and chandelier earrings. I looked completely perfect, just how I wanted to look on this day. I always wanted to have a rainbow wedding dress, ever since I was in 7th grade. Now I had it, and that made me completely happy. Also the fact that my future husband was the most extraordinary man alive; sweet, romantic, funny, sensitive. He has it all. Everything I've ever wanted in a guy, he's got it fully covered. I couldn't ask for anyone else, couldn't even dream of someone else.

"Kristina! It's almost time, Bill's waiting; so is everybody else." My mother yelled through the door; that's when my heart flew out of control.

He's waiting, Kristina, I thought. He's out there right now, waiting to marry me. Waiting for me to walk down the aisle; the flower filled aisle. I was going insane, thinking what would happen if I tripped and fell flat on my face. This always happened to me. When a big event was going to happen, I'd freak out. Every single time; well, except for concerts. Those were always perfect, but this was a different story and my heart couldn't stop pounding against my chest like a hammer.

I know! I screamed in my head. I'll do that one thingie Bill taught me. Hold a note out making it wiggle as long as I can. It really relieves my stress; completely. It all goes away after I do that. Kind of weird, I know. But, I myself, am a strange person.

I took a deep calming breath, and held out a high note; wiggling my way along for about 30 seconds.

"Ah, all better." I whispered to myself, no longer nervous. Now, I really wanted to just burst through the door and run into Bill's arms. But I can't do that, everyone would be like, 'What the fuuuck?' and I don't want that.

"Mom! I'm ready!" I yelled through the door, taking one last glance at myself in the mirror before she entered the room; seeing me for the first time since this morning. Her eyes widened, her lips curving into a smile, tears pouring out of her brown eyes. She has just seen her daughter all prepared for her wedding day, this was going to get mushy and really gay.

"Ohh! Honey! You look so gorgeous!" She screeched, running to me. I prepared for a tight, suffocating hug. A little to late on preparation; she forced all the air out of my body, without harming my hair, make-up, or dress. My eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of their sockets. Getting hugged tighter and tighter just wasn't working for me, so I gently pulled away.

"Mom, you could've killed my dress with your tears. Look, there's a black stain on my shoulder from your mascara! Scheiße, Mutter. Ein kleines ist mehr vorsichtig, nicht wahr?" I spoke, she hated it when I talked in German. I had gotten quite fluent in the last 2 years. It was really fun to talk to people who didn't know it, they're all like, 'Huhh?' it's pretty funny.

"I'm sorry, Kristina. This is just really, really, really such an amazing dress. And your hair, it's wow; and your make-up. . .Damn, who did it?" She said, rushing through each word. Even though her words were hard to understand, I knew my mom well enough to know what she asked at the end. And the answer was already out of my mouth,

"I did it. I did my hair to; and I also designed the dress. You know me, I like having my own things; to be original." I said, nodding my head proudly. I always did my own make-up and hair, but designing was a new thing for me. It turned out exactly the way I pictured it to.

"Wow, hun. That's amazing. Now, enough about all that; are you ready? Or can I give you my gay, long, sweet speech?" She asked, already knowing my answer. Which was a no. I hated her speeches, she would always give them to me. Every single time I went to do something when I was young; it was speech time. 'Be careful. Be safe. Don't do anything stupid.' The same things over and over again. Even though this time it would be much different I still didn't want to hear it. They were really boring, I'd usually pass out in the middle of them. So I passed on it, and told her I was ready.

"Okay, I'll go tell them. Make any final adjustments to your dress and make-up and hair and things, I'll be back with your father." She smiled, hopping out the door in a flash. I turned to the mirror once again, examining myself to see if anything was out of place. Nope, everything was right where it should be. Perfect.

My mother returned with my dad a few minutes later, she walked out, me and my dad linked arms. The music started playing, and Danielle walked out, followed by all the other bridesmaids. Soon it would be me walking out.

**BILL'S POV.**

Everyone was in their place. Tom at my side as best man, Georg and Gustav next to eachother down at the end. All friends and family down in the 1,000 seats. We had tons of friends, so we filled the whole ground with chairs. The only people that weren't here was the paparazzi, thank god. If the paparazzi was here, this day would be completely ruined. Staring out at all the faces hurt my brain, trying to remember them all was torture. They were all waving and I'm just thinking, 'Who the fuck are you?' most of those people were probably Kristina's friends.

My thoughts were interrupted by music. THAT music; the music I've been waiting for my entire life. I snapped my head to the aisle, Danielle walked out in a flowing lime green dress. Her eyes sparkling as she smiled at Tom, who was now blank faced. Full of love, his eyes blinked rapidly, coming back from his fantasy land. He smiled brightly back at Danielle and blushed. She giggled at him as she made her way up the aisle, followed by the other girls. Jessica in baby blue, Maddi is midnight purple, and Sage in rose red. Then the most gorgeous of them all. That beautiful creation of all the colors combined.

My heart lept all the way from Germany to Washington and back. Once it returned, it stopped for 5 to 6 beats, literally. I couldn't breath. I couldn't utter a sound, not a peep. My lips trembled as her face looked up at me through the green veil. Her face was innocent, so precious. I knew she was not innocent on the inside, that's one of the things I loved about her; she was hard to understand and I love a good challenge. Even after 2 years, I couldn't fully understand her. That's the way it would stay.

Her eyes shimmered from the light pouring through the transparent veil. Her lips sparkling brilliantly. Her step made no sound, she was floating like an angel. Arm in arm with her father, she walked slowly; elegantly towards me. My heart sped up with her every single step. This moment seemed to last forever, but I was totally fine with that. Looking over everything; her dress, which was just like she told me. Rainbow, poofy, and sparkly. She was such a 5 year old at heart, as was I. Her shoes completed the dress. A leather-like material heel; which of course, was rainbow.

I smiled at all the rainbow on her. I couldn't wait until she got up here, right infront of me so I could see her creation of make-up this time. But for now, I'll continue to list her obvious beauty.

Her hair, still the short blonde hair I've lived with for the past 2 years but with a bright blue in the bang area. Blue always made her eyes pop, and now they'd really stand out. She had some long blue extensions in as well, they accented her facical structure; made it more round and cute. I loved her face shape, it was adorable. I noticed a glimmer by her ears; must be her earrings. From what I could see they were a chandelier style with diamonds. Bracelets; diamonds. Necklace; diamonds. . .

Oh my god! I thought. That's the heart necklace I bought her about 4 months ago! She's wearing it at our wedding, that's perfect. Everything is perfect. Oh, and I spy that tattoo she got for me, the 'IchLiebeDichBill.3' one. I looks just like that, like she typed it on her neck. That added to everything else. I could go on and on about her beauty, but she's already made her way up to me.

I grinned, still breathing unevenly. We stared into each others brown eyes for what seemed like eternity when David's voice interrupted us.

"Ahem, shall we get this started? Bill you may say your vows first. Your 'unique' vows." He said, motioning to me. The reason he said unique vows was because my vows were in song form. As I said before, we didn't like things to be normal.

"Okay. I'll start." I spoke, getting the microphone from Tom. He smiled at me, and nodded. I returned it, and faced Kristina again. Her face was confused, most likely wondering what was with the microphone and the 'unique' vows.

"You'll understand." I whispered in her ear before I started singing my vows. Actually, they weren't really vows, just a song. It goes something like this:

_Love may seem complicated and hard,_

_But with you my love, it's easy 'cause there's nothing to hate,_

_everything to love._

_You heard my call when I sang 'rescue me'_

_bet you didn't know that was for you._

_I was never a forgotten child when it came to you,_

_you always remembered._

_I may have gotten close to the edge,_

_but you always pulled me back into your arms._

_our love is not automatic, it's far from it._

_I've seen the world behind my wall, because you took me there._

_I may be a humanoid, but so are you._

_I won't die on my own like a phantomrider, you will be here._

_you've zoomed into me, and saw my soul._

_this will always be the same, i will always love you._

_on the darkest days and nights you will be mine,_

_and i will be yours._

_this is my promise to you, to love you forever._

_love and death will not break us up, we'll keep on going no matter what._

_stay with me, through thick and thin, Kristina Nicole Lean,_

_for i love you, and that will never change__._

I finished with tears in my eyes; good thing I wore waterproof eyeliner. Kristina just stood there, smiling; nearly crying. She leaned in to whisper in my ear,

"That was so beautiful. I really did have no idea you wrote Rescue Me, well; for me." She giggled. I giggled along with her, "Yes, I did. It was my s.o.s on the radio." I chuckled. We were staring into eachothers eyes, yet again when David interrupted us.

"Okay you guys. It's Kristina's turn to also do her 'unique' vows." He announced, handing her the microphone. I was shocked when she started singing; just as I did. I wasn't expecting that. But here's her 'vows':

_Baby, I swear I was going insane being alone._

_Without you there, I felt so un-alive and alone._

_Dead they say, until you came that day,_

_and brought me back to life._

_Your touch healed my always growing wounds,_

_your eyes stitched my fading soul,_

_your kiss saved me from going under._

_I was completely; madly; deeply; in love throughout all the years,_

_now with you here, I can finally show it, so you can finally feel it._

_My heart only beats now, because of you, my love._

_My breath only comes out, because you saved me, oh._

_I will always love you the way you are, for you are everything I want and need._

_Everything I've ever dreamed of, and hoped for._

_I will always love you, my humanoid, and I will never leave your side._

_I will always be here, so you don't have to be a phantomrider, 'cause with me..._

_You will never die alone._

Okay, so hers were so much better then mine. Much more romantic, and sweet, and beautiful, and breath taking, and-- Oh, I'm making a list, that's bad. It could go on for ages, and you don't want that. She probably thought hers sucked and mine were amazing, it's always like that with us.

She handed the microphone back to David, never taking her gorgeous eyes off of mine.

"Okay, now; let's get this over with. You've done your vows. Let's finish." He mumbled, I don't think he was in a good mood today, but that didn't change anything. This day was still perfect.

"So, Kristina Nicole Lean, do you take Bill Kaulitz-Trumper to be your husband; through sickness, and anything else? Will you stand by his side through any obstacle he faces? Will you love him forever?" David groggily spoke, waiting for Kristina's answer.

"I do." She smiled, and David continued.

"And do you, Bill Kaulitz-Trumper take Kristina Nicole Lean as your wife; through sickness and everything else? Will you always be there for her? Will you stand be her side through everything she faces? Will you love her forever?" He finished, awaiting me answer.

"Yes, I do." I nodded, smiling as big as I could.

"Great. I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride." David sighed, already leaving. But I didn't care, I grabbed Kristina by the waist, and pulled her to me; kissing her lips with as much passion as my body could possibly hold. Her sweet candy lips pressed against mine, moving across them like never before. I never wanted to let her go, never wanted this to end. But it had to, for she had pulled away, out of breath; just like me. We smiled, and I picked her up and ran down the aisle with her in my arms. My wife, Kristina Kaulitz, Mrs. Kaulitz. It was perfect; the word I've used many times today.

No one followed us, which I was thankful for. I was taking Kristina somewhere special, a place we'd always loved.

**KRISTINA'S POV.**

The wedding was over; and it was all I dreamed it would be. Bill's vows were incredible, much better then mine. And he looked so handsome in hix tux; I loved it. Now I was in his arms and he was running out of the venue in which we got married in, out to a limo that was awaiting us. No one had followed, which I'm surprised about. Maybe Bill told them not to? I don't know.

"So, Mrs. Kaulitz, I'd like to take you to a very special location. Is that okay with you?" Bill asked with a proper voice, trying his best at a British accent. It was hilarious to listen to a German man try and make a British accent. He failed; big time. I laughed so hard that Bill had to hold me for me to stop.

"Heh, so about that special location, Billy Boo. Where would it be?" I asked, sounding as cute as possible. I succeeded, I was a pro at sounding cute; and Bill loved it.

"Well, it's really romantic, and we've been there many times before. Remember that really special night, with the really fluffy, mushy bed?" He asked, I knew right away where he was talking about.

"Oh mein gott! The 'Tokio Inn'!? I adore that place, hah; you took my virginity there! You steal things from me, and it's not nice!" I pouted, crossing my arms across my poofy rainbow dress as he set me down in the limo. He gave me the puppy dog eyes,

"Hey, your the one who started it. I wasn't planning on it that night, you horn dog." He chuckled, teasing me. He loved teasing me; I swear it's one of his hobbies or something.

"Nooo, your the horny one! All I said was, 'Wanna do something fun?' and then you like tackled me on the bed; and the rest is history." I confirmed, pursing my lips forward, nodding my head slowly.

"Ohhh, so your saying you didn't want to have sex that night?" He questioned, staring deep into my eyes. Then it slipped,

"Well, I did, bu--" He interrupted me, "HA! I knew it! Buuurrrnnn, my love. You started it, don't deny that fact!" He yelled, his eyes triumphant. I gave in, I did start it, I knew that; I was just trying to deny it, like I always do.

"Okay, fine. I started it, happy?" I admitted. Bill calmed down, no longer freaking out, and said, "Yes, I'm very happy." He then smiled and leaned in to kiss me. A fast sweet kiss. When his face was away from mine he yelled at the limo driver to stop, "Hey! Stop, we're here!"

I looked out the window, and we were here. The Tokio Inn, one of my most favorite places in the whole wide world.

"Well, let's go, my dear." Bill said, taking my hand and leading me up the steps of the great hotel. We entered the doors and the receptionist greeted us.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Kaulitz, your room is all ready for you. Enjoy your stay." She smiled sweetly, handing us the room key. Bill smiled back and linked his arm with mine, skipping to elevator. He pressed the button that said 'Penthouse' and we entered the elevator. We stood in silence as the machine made it's way slowly up to the top floor.

***DING* **

We stepped out and walked to the only door in sight. It read, 'Lover's Penthouse' I didn't even know they had this room in here. But before I could say anything, Bill put the key in the door and swiftly opened it, revealing a humongous room.

"Oh wow." I breathed, taking in the beauty. It was the biggest hotel room I had ever seen. Bigger then the hotel's lobby. I let go of Bill's arm and wandered off, something I did alot. I made my way through the living room area, sliding my hands across the sofas; feeling they're velvety surface. The kitchen was next; marble surfaces sparkled in the light of the chandelier, my heels clicked against the hardwood floor. After that was the bedroom; all my eyes were on was the king size bed right in the middle of the room, covered in rose petals, candles lit all around on the dressers. My breath was literally taken away.

"It's great, isn't it?" Bill's voice whispered into my ear. I jumped at the sudden warm breath that hit my ear, along with the words.

I turned to see Bill in only a pair of boxers. I smiled, observing the light from the candles flicker across his chest. I traced his the contours of his body with my finger, then whispered back to him, "Yes, it is. But there needs to be something else..." I said, biting my lip.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure what that might be, love." He smiled, leaning his lips down to my shoulders. His cold smooth lips gently pressed against my shoulder bone, trailing their way to my collarbone and up my neck. He pulled me closer, swiftly pulling the straps of my dress off, unzipping it's back. I helped him get the rest off my eager body. Now, he had picked me up, continuing to kiss all parts of my body. Lingerie was the only thing on now, and soon, that would be gone as well.


	10. Chapter 10:They're Connecting!

Author's Note; Ohh la laa. 3 (: :D Review pleasee.

* * *

**Chapter 10: They're Connecting!**

_KRISTINA'S POV.  
_  
"Bill! What are you doing?!" My voice echoed through the halls of the mansion-like house. Well, actually; I'm pretty sure it was a mansion. It was bigger then any house I've seen on MTV Cribs. And believe me, I've seen practically every episode of that show.

"I'm packing!" Bill replied from down the hall.

"Packing? Packing for what? Where are we going?!" I yelled back with question. We had just gotten back from the hotel that we've stayed at for 3 days, I wasn't expecting anything more. No honeymoon or anything, I really didn't care. The last few days were amazing, literally every single second got better and better. I couldn't get enough.

Thinking about those few days was really giving me alot to look forward to if we were going on a honeymoon.

I've always said that I wanted to go to a really romantic, and 'magical' place for my honeymoon. Magical as in special, everything I ever dreamed of. Bill knew what I would want, and knowing him, he'd give everything to me.

Our love was something different, something extraordinary. It was unlike anything I've ever seen or heard of in my entire life. Special, and fabulous. A love full of passion, a deep passion. I really couldn't believe that it had happened to me, I really didn't believe anyone like Bill could happen to me. He's far beyond perfect, and I'm just, far from perfect. But according to Bill, I was all perfect. Everything about me was 'perfect'. My smile, my face, my body, my personality, my eyes. Every tiny little thing. I just couldn't understand it, he could get so much better girls. Obviously, all he wanted was me, for the rest of his life. And I'm pretty sure he was telling the truth, he's never lied to me. Not once, and I don't think he ever will. That's just not who he is, and he especially wouldn't do that to me.

"Yes! Packing, we are going on our honeymoon silly. Where did you think we were going? Huh? It's time for Hawaii! I rented one whole island, just for us!" He continued. "A wonderful view, great weather, REALLY fluffy bed; I know you like those, and so do I." He said, walking into my view.

There was a humongous smile spread across his natural face, a wink coming up next I guessed.

HAHA, I was correct. I knew my Billy Boo to well. I giggled to myself, it's been a long time together, no duh I knew him.

_BILL'S POV._

I had just explained to Kristina our honeymoon. Wonderful, beautiful Hawaii. A whole island to ourselves (and of course, the helpers) it was going to be so amazing. I had gotten every little thing Kristina wanted, all the small details and everything. Private area, gorgeous romantic views, huge house, the exact flowers she wanted in the room, the list goes on and on. Her needs and wants are alot, but I'll do anything for her. No matter what.

"Billy Booooo, I can't believe you did this. The hotel was soo great, and now a honeymoon?! That's fabulous, we're gonna have so much fun! When are we leaving?" Kristina squealed, hugging me tight, snuggling into my chest. I smiled and replied,

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, you know that. Anything for the love of my life. And we're leaving tonight, that's why I'm packing. You should to." I whispered, pushing her away just a little bit so I could gaze into her golden brown eyes. They sparkled, and twinkled in the light of the chandelier hanging elegantly above us. My heart lept when she batted her lashes, a little grin spreading across her adorable face.

"Okay, I'll pack in a minute. Just wait a sec..." She said, swiftly moving herself back to my chest. I laughed and gave in, hugging her close. I breathed in the sweet essence of her platinum blonde hair. She squeezed me tighter, and tighter. I was close to suffocation, but I didn't care one bit. I loved having her in my arms, having her in my presence. It was perfect.

I heard Kristina make a deep sigh, then she pulled away; smiling.

"Okay, I'm good." She said, nodding her head, her hair bouncing side to side. As if she was in deep thought, her eyes scrunched. A sarcastic gasp next. Then,

"I'll pack...NOW!" She yelled, running off to our room. I shook my head, she was way to cute. I followed after her, already knowing what I had done. She was standing in the doorway, stone still. Completely stone dead still. I walked around her, observing her facial expression. Mouth hanging wide open, eyes bulging.

"You...packed my things?" She questioned me in disbelief. I always had her pack her own things before, I didn't know what she'd want with her back then. But, now I did. So it was my treat, along with my many others. Everything she needed was in her three big suitcases, and her two purses.

I nodded, "Yeah, I got everything you'd want in there. I know you completely now, you don't have to worry about packing, love. I just said that so you'd come back here and see." Grinning, I picked up one of her bags; struggling. I dropped it instantly.

"Heh, I never realized how much shit you have." I grumbled, even though I knew that wasn't the reason I couldn't pick it up. I was much to weak, arms like noodles most people said. Kristina knew that I wasn't the strongest man alive, I wasn't close to it. I sighed, plopping on the bed. I hated being weak, but no matter how much I worked out, nothing changed. Sure, I got a little more toned, but that's it.

"Billy, you know that I don't care. Your not strong, it doesn't matter. Not one bit. You don't have to be 'buff' to win my love, you've already won it. A long time ago, and I know that will never change. No matter what, I love you. You don't have to have a 12 pack, I like your body the way it is. Your unique. Your different. I love that. You don't look like all the other spray tanned guys out there. Your perfect in your own way. I don't want that to change." Kristina said, her hands holding my face up, her eyes full of sincerity. A single tear fell from her eye, she hated when I got like this. I hated it to, but I couldn't help it. But most of all, I hated that Kristina hated it, because it made her cry. I hate it when she cries, seeing my love cry just isn't good. Seeing her sad, it hurts.

"I'm sorry, Kristina. I need to stop doing this, don't I?" I whispered, about to droop my head down, but her hands held it there. Securely, as if no effort was needed.

"Bill, I just want you to know that you don't have to change anything for me. You've already reached all my needs and wants, you reached them the first day I met you. There's nothing else you have to do besides stay with me forever." She whispered, smiling. I bit my lip, and nodded.

"You know I'm going to stay with you forever, there's no doubt about it. You are my life, Kristina. You were back then, you are now, you will be tomorrow, and the next day, for the rest of our lifes; and after." I said, putting my hands over hers on my face, then leaning in to kiss her lips. She kissed back, taking control, which is what she does most of the time. I knew what was next, it kind of just happens when we're on a bed. Every single time.

_KRISTINA'S POV._

"Words can't even explain that!" I squealed, plopping back on my pillow; exhausted. I always say how it was after every time, I'm kinda weird like that. And every time, Bill just laughs at me, and pulls me back under the covers to sleep. But, we had to leave this time. For our honeymoon, so it was kind of different.

"Exactly, my love. Now get dressed, we have to go soon. We can't miss our flight. Oh, and did I mention we get a private jet?" Bill addressed, I snapped my head his way. His mouth wide in a blinding grin. He just kept surprising me, every minute. It was getting insane. First, the hotel. Second, the honeymoon. Third, packing for me. Fourth, the sex. And now fifth, a private jet?! I mean, schiesse. I was already surprised about me having him, he didn't need to do something spectacular all the time. He was good enough. I can live without big material things, he was all I wanted; all I needed.

"A private jet? Bill, you've gone crazy about this honeymoon. You know I don't need all this." I complained, I didn't mind it, really. But, wow. It's just...Amazing that he would do all this for ME, but I just have to go with it I guess.

"Well, it's important. It's our honeymoon Kristina. You said you wanted it to be perfect, you told me everything you wanted it to be; and I made all that happen. And added a few extra special things in with it." He said, getting out of bed, walking to the closet. One glance at his butt, then I spoke,

"Hm, I guess it's fine then. But no more BIG surprises, okay? Right?" I asked, sitting up; keeping the blanket around me. He stopped moving for a second, then slowly turned. Everything was out at the moment, so it was a bit hard to concentrate on his face. I tried my best to keep my view on his lips, waiting for them to move and speak. As I was about to turn away, words escaped his lips.

"Well, there's one more at the island. That'll be the last one, I swear." No hint of lying on his face, so I believed him. I nodded in approval, then lept out of bed. Made my way to MY closet and found some pants, and underwear. But, no shirts were in my view. I searched and delved, but nope; none there.

"Uggghh! Bill, did you pack ALL of my shirts?!" I groaned. Honestly; why would I need all my shirts? How long were we going to be staying there? Questions filled my head, running around like crazy maniacs. The chaos in my mind was interrupted by Bill entering my closet in a KISS shirt and black skinnies.

"Where are my shirts, baby?" I whined, walking up to him, only in the lacey black lingerie he had gotten me for Valentine's Day last year. A weakness of his, this lingerie. He loved it, and I knew that. I decided to be evil for a few seconds.

"Billy, take off your shirt." I whispered seductively, gently trailing my finger along his chest. I raised a single eyebrow, looking up at him; pouting my lips out.

"Do it." I said, reaching up to his neck, standing on my toes. I kissed it a number of times before he gave in and pulled his shirt off. My plan had worked, his face was eager, and ready for what he THOUGHT I was doing; but, nope, he was going to get disappointed. I smirked at him, then took the shirt out of his shaking hands, carefully slid it on my body, and patted his bare arm.

"Thanks, love. Now go get a shirt."

_BILL'S POV._

Really; I hate when she does things like that. It gets me all excited and then, BAM, all gone. Bye bye excitement. I stood there as she turned around, pulling on a pair of orange skinnies. Pulling the puppy dog face, as I always did when she would pull this on me, I stared at her; waiting for her to turn and face me. Minutes passed as she was still looking for jewelry to wear. I gave up, turned; defeated, and went back to my closet to get a shirt.

As I was nearly there at the doorway, I felt a hand press softly on my shoulder. I stopped in my tracks, and turned to find Kristina with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Billy. We don't have time to do it again, heh, sorry for doing that. I just wanted your shirt." She said, putting her soft delicate hand in mine. And I didn't care about what she pulled anymore, now I just wanted to get to the island so we could have our perfect honeymoon. I could tell she wanted to get going as well. Hence she said 'We don't have time' In which we didn't, our jet left in about an hour. We were all dressed and ready, all we had to do was get to the airport safely.

"It's okay, love. You do it alot, I'm used to it." I continued, "Now, we have all that we need, right?" I asked her. She looked around at the surroundings of our room, and nodded her head.

"I'm pretty sure. But you packed all the things, so why are you asking me anyways?" She chuckled, raising her eyebrows.

"Hm, good question. Hold on..." I said, walking over to my suitcases and checking the items inside. Everything I needed was packed, now to check her bags. Yup, everything is inside a bag; ready to go.

"Mhm, everything is ready. Which car do you want to take?" I asked, taking out my cell phone to call Tom for help. She looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds, then replied.

"I think we should take the Audi, it's my favorite." Smiling, she walked over to her bags, and grabbed one of the suitcases. She lifted it with no struggle, and walked out of the room. I followed after her, dialing Tom's number as I was walking. I reached the front door when he answered,

"Hallo?" His voice spoke from the other end.

"Hey, Tom. It's Bill. Do you think you could walk over here, and help with the bags?" I asked, hopeful. Normally, Tom wouldn't do that when he was busy jamming with Georg and Gustav. But he knew it was my honeymoon, so I'm pretty sure he would. He was only 20 feet away from the house, in the recording studio, which was also the garage. Kristina was probably already over there, putting her things in the Audi.

"Yeah, sure bro. I'll be over in a minute." And at that, he hung up. I snapped my cell shut and walked outside. It was a gorgeous day, blinding sun, no clouds in sight, and just the right temperature. Not to hot, not to cold. Perfect. Even though the weather in Hawaii was going to be alot hotter. But I didn't mind, as long as I'm with Kristina, everything'll be completely amazing.

"Bill, where are the bags?" Tom's voice broke the silence. I turned to face him, and answered,

"They're in my room." Nodding, Tom walked into the house. Kristina was next to show up. Her face was in a big grin as she ran to me, and jumped into my arms. She gripped my body tight, then leaped up; wrapping her legs around my waist. Her eyes sparkled like crystal as she stared into mine.

"Is this the only way I'll ever be as tall as you?" She pouted, her shoulders drooping. I laughed,

"For now, but I'm totally fine with that." I really didn't mind her having to be wrapped around me to be as tall as me. I loved it. The closer she is, the better. She smiled, wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning in. Embracing in a kiss for about 6 minutes, fantastic. I could hear when Tom walked by, trying not to say anything. He knew we hated it when someone would interrupt us. But, just as Kristina was biting my lip, Tom cleared his throat. We snapped our faces away from each other to glare at him.

"Why, Tomi? Why!" Kristina complained. Tom and Kristina would always fight like they were brother and sister. It was pretty cute to see her fight with him, calling him Tomi and slapping him in the face. Whenever I did that to him, my mom would always yell at me. Kristina jumped out of my arms, pulling her legs off my waist.

"Why did you have to clear your throat? Hm, ruin the moment? Big brother, it isn't nice!" Her voice was high pitch, as if she was a little 5 year old. She walked up to him, and slapped his arm. His face sarcastically turned hurt.

"Sister, don't you dare hit me! I only interrupted because I was done putting your things in the car." Tom explained, "And I have important news to tell you guys." His voice becoming higher and higher with excitement. I knew my brother, I knew exactly what he did when he was excited.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, walking up behind Kristina, wrapping my arms around her. Tom's face lit up, his mouth curving into a smile.

"I'm going to propose to Danielle tonight!" He announced, clapping his hands together frantically. Out of nowhere, Kristina flung herself from my arms, and ran to Tom. She embraced him in a hug, then pulled away.

"Yay! Danielle has been wondering when you were finally going to propose to her, but I swear I won't tell her. My lips are sealed." Kristina assured him, pretending to lock her lips and throw away the key.

"Tom, that's great! Where and how are you going to propose? It's important that you get it right." I asked him. I didn't want him to fuck up the proposal, that's always bad. The way I proposed to Kristina was perfect. Taking her to our favorite playground when we were kids, going to the swings where we always swung together. As we were swinging, I jumped off then stopped her swing. As she sat with a confused look on her face, I got down on one knee, and said the longest speech I ever did in my life. Tears, kissing, hugging. That day was amazing. Now, it was Tom's turn. So he just had to get it exactly the way Danielle would want it. And it was up to Kristina to tell him.

"Well, I was thinking about taking her to the beach where we had our first date...But I don't know what to say." Tom looked down. Kristina was already thinking, I could tell. She knew exactly what to tell him. And she could get it spot on.

_KRISTINA'S POV._

"So, that's what I say? All of that? I can't remember all of that, it's to much." Tom whined to me. I rolled my eyes,

"If you want it to be perfect, you'll say every single word I told you. I can call you later before you propose and tell you again or something." If he really wanted to get this correct, and exactly the way Danielle wants it, then he'll remember. If he really loves her, he'll remember. Man, I hope he remembers. I thought to myself.

"Uh, okay. I think I can try and remember. But call me when you get to the island, okay?" He asked, his facial expression scared. Most likely hella nervous for tonight, which was unlike Tom. He rarely got nervous, okay; that proved that he really is in love. I smiled and tried to make him in return. He forced one, trying to satisfy me. But, it didn't work.

"Oh Tomi, give me a REAL smile!" I complained, making as many funny faces as I possibly could until he started grinning, laughs spilling from his mouth.

"Ah, there. That's much better, big brother." I nodded in approval. I would miss Tom, I didn't even know how long we were going to be gone. Bill never told me. Eh, guess I'd find out later.

"So, I guess you guys have to go now, right?" Tom asked, looking at Bill for an answer. Bill replied,

"Yeah, our jet leaves in..." He glanced down at his watch, "40 minutes exactly. So we gotta get going." He confirmed. Tom mumbled something, but I couldn't make it out, sounded like 'Hm, I wish you could stay.' Yeah, he was going to miss his little sis and baby bro. No doubt about it. I giggled to myself and turned to Bill.

"We gonna go?" I asked, walking towards him. He had already drove the Audi over to us while I was telling Tom what to say and whatnot. He smiled and swiftly replied,

"Yeah, everything's all ready. All we gotta do is say bye to Georg and Gustav."

"Ah, I'll go get 'em." Tom announced, running to the garage. After about 10 seconds, the G's and one T came out of the doorway. Greeting us with big smiles.

"Hey, we're leaving G's. We wanted to say bye-bye. And that we're going to miss you so much, and that we can't live without you with us!" I said, breaking down in false sobs. Bill turned to me, one eyebrow cocked, staring at me with that look of question. I turned to Gustav and Georg, the same expression was playing on their faces as well.

"What?! I was just kidding, sheesh. But; we will miss you guys. We'll miss all of you." I explained, motioning my hand to each of them. "It's to bad Danielle isn't here right now. I really want to say bye to her, but nope; she has to be walking the dogs at this exact moment. And we don't have time to call her up." I complained. She always left at the wrong times, when me and Bill went places, she'd always leave before we got to tell her or say goodbye.

"Hm, yeah. Well, you guys should probably get going." Georg said, nodding fiercely. He probably just wanted to get back to jamming with Gustav and Tom. Me and Bill nodded our heads simultaneously in agreement. I walked up to Tom, and embraced him in a hug. Did the same with the G's, and got in the car. Bill finished hugging the guys, having a short conversation with Tom before he joined me in the Audi.

"Are you ready for the best honeymoon ever? Well, private jet ride first, then best honeymoon ever." Bill laughed, turning the key into the ignition. The engine purred, and I replied,

"Yes, I can't wait. It's going to be amazing." I giggled, thinking about all the things we could do on a private island. And what the big surprise was waiting at the island. Bill said it was the last surprise, and I hope he was telling the truth. I really hated surprises, but I loved them at the same time. It's confusing. I didn't even understand.

"Yes, it is. Let us go!" He yelled, vrooming out of the driveway. The gates automatically opened, unleashing us on the world. It was time, time for us to get to the airport, so we could go on our super honeymoon.

_**4 hours later.**_

"Holy, crap!" I shrieked as I exited the small private jet, dropping my purse on the ground. After 4 hours on a crammed jet, I finally saw the beauty of this gorgeous island. Bright flowers filled the trees, and grass; the sun shone like never before; the gentle wind filtered through my hair, blowing it in all directions. I couldn't believe my eyes, this place was the most stunning thing I had ever seen (besides Bill) in my whole life. The beauty was unbelievable, it was greater then I had imagined it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bill asked me, already knowing my obvious answer. I nodded frantically, five million times I swear.

"But, it's not as close to how beautiful you are, love." He whispered into my ear, kissing my neck gently. My breath caught in my throat, and I couldn't utter a sound. I quickly, and shyly inched away from him. I didn't want to start this ALREADY. We just got here, and I wanted to sight-see.

"No, no, noooo. Not now, you horny boy, you." I giggled, shaking my head in denial. Smiling evilly, I turned and finished walking off the steps of the jet. I heard his soft footsteps slowly approaching me. Before he reached me, I shouted in remembrance,

"Ah, Tom! I need to call him and tell him what to say to Danielle!" At that, I ran ahead of Bill a few more feet, near the car I was assuming that would be taking us to our hotel-house thing. I whipped my cell phone out in a flash, and dialed his number. It rang and rang and rang, continued on forever. Just as I was about to give up, his voice filled my ear.

"Hallo?"

"Hi Tom, did you remember what to say to her? Are you already at the beach?" I asked, rushing the words together. Hopefully he understood what I had asked.

"I'm already at the beach with her, she's looking for shells right now, good thing you called at this very moment. But I already remembered what to say, so it's all good." He replied to me, accomplishment filling his voice. I knew he could remember them, he's not stupid. And he really loved her, he could do anything for her, no matter what it was.

"That's great Tom! When are you gonna pop the question, mister?" I questioned, putting a hand on my hip as if I was actually face-to-face with him. I noticed my movement, and shook my head at myself, thinking I was completely a strange person at the moment. I removed my hand from my hip and waited for Tom's reply.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Maybe in the next 30 minutes or so, I don't know. When should I?" His voice was becoming nervous, like he didn't know what to anymore. Insane big brother I had.

"Ugh, Tom. You know when to do it, just wait for the perfect moment, then 'BAM' pop the question." Explosion movements always went good with the word 'bam' when your talking to someone in person, so I did it anyways. 'Cause I'm a freak like that. I rolled my eyes at myself, and continued talking,

"Just, when you think the moment is right, give her your speech thingie, then get on one knee, and blah blah blah; you know the rest." Those were my last words of advice to give him, he should know what to do. It's not that hard.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it in like 20 minutes, thanks for all the help. I couldn't have thought of such a good speech without you." He thanked me.

"No problemo, big bro. Anytime, now I gotta go. Love you Tomi."

"Okay, love you to sis." I heard a click, then closed my phone.

"Did you tell him what to say?" Bill's voice spoke behind me. I jumped a wee bit, then turned to find his face right there. Just staring, like a psycho crazy person.

"No, I didn't. He already remembered, I just gave him some advice and whatnot." I whispered, since he was so close to me. I was thinking, thinking about the surprise that he told me about.

"Bill, what's the big surprise that was supposed to happen?" I asked him, leaning my head to the side.

"Oh, there is no surprise. I lied." He smiled, laughing. I stared at him, shocked. This was the first time he lied to me, not a big deal, but I don't like liars. It's evil.

"Oh, Billy. How mean that you lie to me." I pouted. As I crossed my arms across my chest, I heard a crack of thunder. I instantly snapped my head up to the sky that was once a bright blue, that had now turned to a dark grey. It was no longer beautiful, no.

"Oh crap." Bill mumbled under the fierce howl of the wind.

"This better not ruin our honeymoon." He sighed, his face low and sad. I smiled up at him from the fresh rain that was pouring from the sky.

"It won't ruin our honeymoon, love. As long as your with me, it'll be perfect." I reassured him, grabbing his hand. I intertwined our wet hands together, and pulled him into a deep embrace. It was our first hug in the pouring rain, completely the way I wanted. He leaned his head back, and said these words,

"No matter what situation I'm in, it's perfect as long as your with me." A tear rolled down my already soaked face. He smiled at me, then pulled me into the most amazing, breath-taking kiss that has ever happened. No one could make this moment anymore perfect, it was beyond anything that I've called perfect in my life.

Our first kiss in the rain couldn't get better then that.


	11. Chapter 11:Super Honeymoon,Day One

author's note: i am sooo sorry this took so long. :/ there was alot of shit i was going through & stuff. i hope you enjoy.(: review pleasee.

* * *

Chapter 11: Super Honeymoon, Day One

BILL'S POV.

"Okay, okay. Kristina, honey, what're you doing?" I questioned her, my facing scrunching up in confusion. Pursing her rose red lips forward, staring at the wall which held no item of interest, besides, well, the white wall. And the wall is not very interesting, in my opinion at least. Kristina would find the smallest things thrilling. Like my nose, she loved it. I honestly don't know why. It was quite a weird obsession she had with my nose. But, as long as she was fine with it, it's all good.

"I'm concentrating, Billy. Hold on..." She whispered, still entranced with the wall. She got really weird in the mornings, it freaked me out. But she was still adorable when she did her strange things.

"Concentrating on what? There's nothing there..." I whispered back, looking exactly where she had been staring for the last 10 minutes. Nope, not a single thing. She was most likely thinking about something, or daydreaming like usual. She had an insane imagination. And I mean crazy insane. I had a really big imagination, but hers... Well, it was HUMONGOUS.

"I am thinking... About tonight." She confirmed, I knew it. Of course she was thinking about tonight. The first night we'd go out and do something on the island. We were going to walk on the beach, go swimming, then have a candle light dinner. Wonderful, yeah, that's what it was going to be. You see, we couldn't do anything the first night besides stay in 'cause it was pouring down rain and there was a thunderstorm. And Kristina fell asleep right when we got settled into the room, because she was so tired. I stayed up and wrote a song, then finally fell asleep. Tonight was going to be much more exciting, but first we had the day to get through.

"Oh, I had a feeling you were thinking about tonight. It's going to be amazing, I know it." I smiled to her, my voice had raised itself. That always happened when I got excited or something.

"Yes, it will be really amazing, babe. I can't wait... But what are we going to do until then?" She asked, finally turning her head to face mine. Oh, it was refreshing to see her eyes for the first time in these past minutes. Sparkling with wonder.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I spoke, whatever she wanted to do, we'd do. Anything to make her happy.

"Hm, let's see... Is there a recording studio here?" She squeaked with excitement. Literally, her voice sounded like a little mouse. It was beyond cute. I giggled, then replied,

"Why yes, there is. Why do you ask my dear?" I asked her, keeping calm, completely opposite of Kristina. Her face was plastered with a grin, eyes wide and gleaming.

"Becauseeee! I want to record a song with you, a duet!" She announced jumping off the bed, clapping her hands together. Finally, I was waiting for when she'd ask to do a duet with me. I've always wanted to, and now we could. Both of us could put it on our next albums to. This was going to be great. But first of course, we had to write it.

"Thankyou!" I groaned with relief, getting up and hugging her tight, "You finally asked. You don't know how long I've been waiting to do a duet with you." Squeezing her tight, I lifted her up in my arms, twirling her around the room. She looked at me like I was insane.

"You know, all you had to do was ask. I'm always willing to write a song with you... Silly, you didn't know that?" She laughed, "There's not a single day I wouldn't do a song with you, love."

"Well, I wasn't sure. I was waiting for you to ask yourself. I don't know, it makes it more special to me for some reason." I said, still holding her securely in my arms. For the first time in ever, I could actually hold her for a long period of time. No, I am not calling her fat. I'm weak, obviously.

"Hm, I kind of get it. But your a strange man, you know. You have weird reasons to find something special." She said, rolling her eyes at me. I smiled in return, and put her feet gently back on the velvet floor. Back to our normal heights now, me towering above her with my giant like body of 6'3. Kristina always called me an alien because I was so tall, and also because she thought I was beyond perfect. But in my opinion, she's the alien in this marriage. Standing at the perfect 5'10, golden brown eyes, smoothest hands I've ever felt, spontaneous, uncontrollable, and of course... Beautiful in every possible way. She's everything I've ever needed and wanted, and she still is to this very second. Perfect beyond belief.

"Yes, I know I am a strange man. But your the one who chose me out of all the guys in the world you could've had, you chose me. And that makes me the happiest man in the universe. Or, the happiest alien." I winked. The room filled with her child-like giggles, brightening my every thought.

"Well, we can't just sit around all day and talk about how your the happiest man," She coughed, "Alien...EHRM, we have to write our duet mister!" She ordered, elegantly spinning around to the nightstand, her hair bouncing to the side, then whipping back in place. She returned her body towards me with a notepad and pen in hand. Her face eager and full of excitement. We've done duets before, but they were never written by both of us. They were always written by a fan, Kristina, or me alone. Now it was our time, our time for OUR duet.

"Okay, let's get to it. Come here and put your booty next to mine. Let's think of a title to call this soon to be masterpiece."

KRISTINA'S POV.

"Well! I think we've got it. It looks great, sounds great, and I'm pretty sure it will be fantastic when we record it." I said, scanning over the last lyrics on the paper. It had tooken us about 1 1/2 to write it, and that time paid off. Majorly. This has got to be one of the most amazing songs I've ever written or that Bill's ever written. When we worked together, things always got better. Now don't get me wrong, the songs we wrote by ourselves were great to, but in this one there's just... So much emotion. So much feeling and passion. It was just fabulous, I'll leave it at that.

"Yes, it will be completely fantastic. Do you want to head to the recording studio now, hun?" Bill asked sweetly. Ah, here we go. He always starts using 'hun' when he gets in a romantic mood. I loved it really, he was one of the most romantic people ever. Except for me of course, I laughed to myself. But first, before anything romantic, I wanted to record this song. Then he could give me all the romance he could conjure up. I'd gladly accept it.

"Yeah, just let me get some shoes. Wait, how far is it from here?" I asked, already in the closet searching for a pair of boots. I waited for Bill's voice to answer me, but no reply came. I finally picked up a pair of heeled boots, and turned around to see the room empty. Bill was no longer sitting on the bed, he was nowhere in sight. I walked out of the closet so I had a full view of the room, and spotted Bill by the door picking up some keys from a hook on the wall. I questioned myself on why he'd be getting keys, actually, why he even had keys here. The room took a card, not a key so I knew it wasn't for the room. We didn't have a car here, or so I thought. I was proven wrong when Bill spoke,

"I forgot to tell you about this other surprise." He said, turning to face me with the keys in hand, swinging them back and forth between his thumb and index finger. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, trying to figure it out on my own. But someone like me just can't figure anything out without some help.

"Well, you obviously have no clue what I'm going to say, soo, I'll just tell you. We have a rainbow limo! And we get to drive it ourselves 'cause there's no crazy fans here who can kill us!" Bill roared like a lion. Well, not like an actual 'ROAR!' but as loud as one. As a matter of fact, so did I. A rainbow limo is like my dream car, actually, any rainbow car would do, but limos are sooo big! And really fun.

"Oh my gosh! Bill you've already made this honeymoon perfect! A rainbow limo, I mean come on, where did you find one of those?" I asked, biting my lip to hold in my screeches of joy.

"I customized it myself before we left. They brought it over here on a ship, it just got here this morning while you were sleeping. The workers called me, came up to the room, and gave me the keys. It's down in the parking lot right now, you should go and check it out. I haven't even seen it yet, but I have to get some shoes on." He stated as he plopped the keys into my hand then turned around and entered the closet. I stood for a single second before I scrammed out the door into the hallway. About a few feet away from me was the elevator. We were on the top floor, so it would take awhile for the elevator to get up here, then travel all the way back down. I pressed the down arrow on the wall and waited. One, two, three, four... The seconds crawled by, slowly. At 21, the elevator finally arrived. I instantly zoomed into the magical box and hit lobby with my finger. The doors shut, and I felt the box start it's way down. Again, I counted the seconds, which went by much faster this time. I was in the lobby by 10 seconds. I grinned before running out, the receptionist greeted me with a friendly hello, but I didn't reply. I was out of the hotel in a flash. There, right in front of my face, was the rainbow limo. Oh, how the colors meshed together. Green, blue, yellow, orange... Every color I've laid my eyes on. 'Cept for the ugly ones of course. I stood there for minutes, examining it's beauty, but I was interrupted with a voice.

"Well, this baby is pretty insane. I like it, do you?" Bill questioned me. Before I could even answer him, I was squealing so loud I could've made myself go deaf. Bill shook his head and laughed,

"I take that as a yes, or a no; I love it?"

"The second one. It's amazing!" I announced, jumping into his arms.

"Thankyou Bill. I couldn't imagine my honeymoon getting any better then this."

"Oh really, it just started. Are you sure it can't get any better? I think it can, and I think it will." Bill whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine. After he said that, I thought about it. It was most likely going to get better. Bill always surprised me like that, making things so great that I wouldn't expect them to getting any better. But the next day, SHA-BAM! It gets alot better with a new thing he does or gives me.

"Nevermind then, I think it'll get better as well. But for now, it's all the better it can get." I whispered back to him, squeezing him tighter. He crushed me in return, but I didn't mind. It was a good kind of getting crushed. It didn't hurt, nope, it felt good. I breathed in his sweet candy-like essence, then released my arms from his body. I looked at his lips for a second, then pecked them and ran to the limo, since I had the keys and he didn't; I got to drive.

BILL'S POV.

Big mistake to give Kristina the keys. Yeah, she was a good driver, but she had no idea where we were going. I had to try and explain her the way, but she's not the good with directions. I had to climb on her before she drove us into the water. Everything was fine when I took the wheel, but she pouted the whole way to the recording studio. Things are good now. She got over it, she can never stay mad at me. Especially when we're about to record our song.

"Okay, are you ready Kristina?" I asked, waiting for her nod of approval. She quickly nodded, smiling. I returned the smile, then hit record. She sang first, her voice always made my heart race, it was beautiful... Breath-taking. Anyways, our song goes like this:

_Take my hand_

_Realize, baby_

_These words are for you_

_These feelings are for you_

_My heart is for you_

_Everything I have, and everything I'll ever have_

_Won't compare to the love I get from you_

_You make me smile_

_A real one each time you laugh_

_When I'm alone, and I have no one to hold_

_I think of you, and you appear_

_Your there with me_

_Through heart and soul_

_And I couldn't be more happy _

_No matter where you are, no matter where I go_

_We're never away_

_'Cause I'm there with you,_

_And your here with me_

_Through heart and soul_

_Take me away somewhere new_

_Let's stay with each other, forever_

_That's what we plan to do_

_It's a promise I won't ever break_

_I'll stay with you until the world ends_

_Baby, I'm not living for you_

_You are my life_

_And everything I need_

_Everything I want_

_And the only person I see_

_My heart beats for you_

_I breathe for only you_

_You alone are my everything_

_You make me shine_

_In the darkest of times_

_You make me fly_

_When my wings are sore_

_You make me live _

_When I am in pain_

_I'm strucken by your love_

_That won't ever change_

_You are my sun_

_And you light my way through darkness_

_Never leave me_

_(or I'll die)_

_I won't leave you_

_(or I'll die)_

_You are my life_

_(are my life)_

_You are my purpose_

_(my purpose)_

_For breathing tonight_

_(tonight)_

_I love you_

_(I love you)_

_With my entire heart_

_And my entire soul_

_(heart and soul, heart and soul)_

I slowly pressed the stop button, thinking how perfect this song was going to be when we added music to it. But for that, we'd have to wait 'till we got back home, so Tom, Gustav, and Georg could help out. When I looked up, Kristina had tears in her eyes. I could tell instantly that they were not tears of sadness. Not at all, they were tears of happiness, and joy. Something she did alot, cry over good things. It was just her way of telling you she loved it or something like that. I walked over to here shaking body, and hugged her tight. Whenever she cried, any kind of tears, I'd always cry as well. Even if she wasn't sad or hurt, I hated seeing my love cry.

"Bill, that song is so gorgeous. I can't wait to put music to it." She said, inbetween sobs. I massaged her back, calming her down. Before I spoke, I lightly kissed her on the forehead, and pulled slightly away from here.

"Me either, but we can only do that after we get home. Now calm down, love. I want to show you something." I whispered, taking her hand in mine, and leading her out the door. Perfect, it had tooken us just the amount of time to finish the song. The sun was setting, just as I had planned.

"Kristina, close your eyes." I ordered her, in a polite tone of course. I was never harsh to her, not ever. She did as she was told, and smiled. I faced the horizon again, walking forward with Kristina's hand in mine. About a minute later I reached the spot. The place where we would be camping out tonight, sleeping together under the stars, we'd wake up to the sunrise, it was going to be just as I had wanted it to. There was 9 blankets sprawled out on the ground, 2 picnic baskets on the side with food and our pajamas in them. Nearly 20 pillows everywhere, candles, and a radio for music. I also had put a notebook down here so if I got inspired I could write something.

"Ehrmm, Billy, sweetie. Can I open my eyes now?" Kristina whispered, her voice just loud enough so I could hear it over the crashing of the waves against the rocks below us. I checked to see if everything was in place, and answered her,

"Yes, my love. You may open your eyes now."

At that, she opened her golden eyes to see the beautiful sunset for the the first time. Her mouth slowly fell open, eyes growing wider with each second, and tears once again falling from them. She examined the whole area before she reached me with her tear filled eyes.

"You already made it more perfect, just in the past 2 hours. Bill, I don't know how you do all of this." She said in disbelief. Shaking her head slowly, she continued to stare into my eyes, trying to find answers, I was assuming. On how I could get all of this done, how I could do all this. Make everything perfect and just the way she wanted it. Well, I already knew my answer. I did everything while she was sleeping, and I knew everything she wanted on this honeymoon. Whatever she wanted, I'd give her somehow. Any way possible. I wanted her to be happy. Even though she always told me that as long as I'm with her, she's all the happy she can get. But, I wanted her to have side pleasures as well. Everyone needs them.

"I just do it, and I do it for you." I told her, I didn't want to explain the whole thing to her since I already did in my mind. I hate repeating myself, even if I didn't say it out loud the first time.

"Thankyou Bill. I'm so glad your mine, I don't know what I'd do if we never reunited that one day at the mall."

"Anything for you my love. And I don't know what I'd do if you never came back that other day with Brayden. I'd die..." I mumbled. We both hated talking about that day, but since we were talking about never being together, it fit the conversation.

"Billy, please don't ever bring up that day again. It stabs my heart just thinking about it."

"I'm sorry, hun. Come on, let's go sit down and wrap up in some blankets. It's getting kind of cold." Right as I said that, a strong gust of wind blew my hair infront of my face, blinding me of my surroundings. I felt something grab my arm, turning to see Kristina of course.

"Why are we staying down here anyways? I thought we were going to have a candlelight dinner tonight, go swimming, and walk on the beach?" She questioned me. Ah, I knew she was going to ask about that. I had changed the plans.

"We're doing that tomorrow. But tonight, this is where we're staying. It's a romantic sunset picnic." I explained to her, sitting down on the blanket, pulling her down with me. I sat with my legs open, motioning for her to crawl between them. When she did, I wrapped them around her. She giggled and turned her body to face me.

"Billy, there's no one else here right? 'Cept for us and the help?" She asked me, then kissed my neck a number of times.

"Nope, no one else. Why do you ask?" I replied, holding back my laughter. Her lips were tickling the hell out of my neck. She pulled back from my neck, then went to my ear, whispering,

"Cause, I want to have some fun."

"Hm, but I want to eat something first." I said, opening one of the picnic baskets, revealing a ton of candy. Kristina grinned as she saw the sour patch kids. Her favorite, and one of her weaknesses. But they also made her very hyper. Which is what I'm aiming for.

"Oh fine Billy, you win. We'll eat. But then, I have a surprise for you." She said reaching for the sour patch kids, then tossing me a wink. I knew exactly what kind of surprise she had it store.


End file.
